Stargate: A Different Direction
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: The future is not set. Each choice, each decision we make helps shape it.What would happen, what would be different if the SG1 had made different decisions? Went to a different planet? See how the new future shapes up for SG1 Contains Sexual Content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters.

This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.

**The future is not set. It is constantly changing. Each choice, each decision we make helps shape it. The future is one of our making. What would happen, what would be different if the SG1 had made different decisions? Went to a different planet? What would change? Follow our favorite team as we try and answer that very question. **

**Chapter 1**

Oh God! She hurt, every inch of her protested as she tried to wake up. Why did she hurt so much? Her mind was cloudy, confused. She remembered Fighting, running from some of Anubis' Super soldiers. Daniel and Teal'c thirty feet ahead of them, the Colonel five behind, yelling at them to move. She was concentrating hard now, trying to remember. Why was it so hard to remember? She helped lay down cover fire while Daniel dialed the Gate. The Colonel yelled at them to go then told her to move, he would be behind her. She made it to the Gate, but was knocked to her feel by a blast. It was close and very powerful. She saw it, a wall of fire moving towards her, swallowing everything in its path. The he was there, grabbing her and pushing her through the gate a moment before the blast hit, then nothing. After that it was blank.

She hurt too much to move right now, or even open her eyes. So she tried to concentrate with her other senses. It was warm; she could feel the fire close by, the warm breeze on her face. She was lying on what felt like leaves. Something hard behind her. She stiffened involuntarily sucking in a breath as she realized she was wrapped in a strong pair of arms, and that's when she smelt him. The unmistakable scent of Jack O'Neill. She groaned as she realized she was wrapped in his arms. His scent and presence sending a wave of lust and arousal through her.

She felt him move behind her, moaning and pulling her close. She gasped as she felt him unmistakable erection pressing into her ass. Her pain quickly reseeding in favor of arousal coursing through her at being held in his arms. How long had she dreamed of this? How long had she watched him, needed him, and loved him from afar. Never being able to act because he was her CO, forbidden fruit. "Sam…" he moaned as he pressed himself against her. His voice husky with unmistakable desire. Her need over road her common sense, years of self control vanished as she pressed herself against him. Her movement alerted him to her consciousness and in a flash he was awake.

"Sam" he called as he released her, causing her to moan at the loss of his warmth. She opened her eyes, as she felt herself being gently rolled onto her back. She looked at him then, as he leaned over her, studying her face. His eyes showed a myriad of emotions; concern, relief, happiness, need, and above all love. "Sir?" she hoarsely croaked. Her mouth and throat completely parched. She saw a momentary flash of hurt in his eyes before it was again replaced with relief. She leaned into his touch, without a thought as he gently cupped her face.

"God Samantha…" His voice thick with emotion. "You had me so scared. I thought that I was going to lose you. I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up."

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, tried to ask what had happened, where they were, how long she had been out, but all that came out was a hacking cough and unbearable pain, causing tears to spring to her eyes. She immediately felt him wrap his arms around her, trying to steady her convulsing body. Gaining her breath she groaned. God she hurt! She found a water bottle pressed against her lips. She greedily drank as he poured small sips into her parched mouth.

"That's it. Nice and slow, Sam" His voice was soft, his warm breath caressing her neck. "Come on, drink some more. There's plenty more where this comes from." He was gently stroking her back, waiting for her to decide that she was done. She eventually shook he head and closed her eyes. She was so tired again; she just needed to rest, but jerked them back open when she was lifted into his arms. "Not yet, Sam. You can't sleep yet." He said gently carrying her some place. Someplace she didn't really care about, as long as she was in his arms. "I'm sure you need to piss, then you can sleep some more."

"Thank you, Sir." She mumbled, cuddling into his warm, bare chest. She couldn't see the frown on his face as he gently lowered her to sit on a log, but looked into his beautiful brown eyes, as he knelt in front of her.

"Call me, Jack." He said softly. "I don't think ranks matter much around here." She was too tired and in way too much pain to even consider what he might mean by that. After making sure she could manage he stepped a little ways away to give her some privacy until she called, telling him that she was ready.

The last thing she remembered was being carried in his arms, surrounded by his warmth and intoxicating smell, before falling asleep, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting against the strong planes of his chest. The strength she felt in his body and the gentle way he held her made her feel secure and loved.

* * *

Jack couldn't help kissing her gently as he laid her down on the floor of the makeshift shelter. He had been so scared when he woken to find her unconscious, and the longer she slept the more afraid he became. He tried to keep busy while he waited. The mission they had been on had required that they carry their supplies instead of using a MALP so he had way more than normal. This meant that he had more tools, rope, ties, and other things he could use to build a shelter. He even found a small ax in Sam's pack that helped a lot. Over the time she had been out he had managed to create a very decent shelter with large leaves as a floor and covering. It wasn't much but it would work. He had managed to set traps for game and fish, gather fruits and barriers and search the land for any danger, but as the days went on he spent less time working and more time with Sam. He was becoming so scared and he had no way to help and nothing to do but sit and wait and think.

Thinking is what he did most, reliving the last six years. Every moment with her, every memory, every word, every touch, every longing look that passed between them. He loved her, everything about her. She was beautiful, sexy, hot, adorable, and cute. Her tall, toned body, her firm ass. Full plump breast made his dick twitch. Her full lips just begged to be kissed, her icy blue eyes that he could lose himself in, drown in the depth of them. Her silky blond hair that he wanted to bury his hands in. There had been so many times when he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw her down and fuck her senseless or make slow passionate love to her.

She was tough, strong, fierce, loyal, brave, and passionate in the field. She was the ideal soldier and perfect 2IC. Willing to follow orders, but not afraid to voice her opinion or point out when her CO was wrong or acting impulsively. She was brilliant when it came to science or military matters, actually just everyday life, but below the perfect AF exterior. He knew there was a softer side. A side only a privileged few, like him and his team, would ever see. A side that wasn't afraid to laugh, to cry, to openly be herself in almost every aspect, when around friends. Every aspect but one.

Neither of them had ever crossed those lines, broken the regulations, never allowed themselves to act on their feelings. They had put their careers, the SGC, the world before their own need for love. He had let the rules and regulations control his life, but he had never given up hope, never given up his love for her. He had never thought about, been with, or looked at anyone else the way he looked at Samantha Carter. He was ruined for her and they had never actually been together. Well he was going to change that. They were stuck, no way home, so there was no way he was following any more fucking regulations. Especially since the only reason he had followed them was not to damage her career. As he watched her sleeping form he decided that even if they were somehow rescued, that they would be together if she would have him. The Earth owed them after all, and he fully intended to collect. With that thought he left her sleeping soundly while he went to retrieve water and find something to cook. She would need to eat when she awoke.

He first checked his traps, pulling out the catch he quickly cleaned them and stuck them on the fire. Next he drained two coconuts of their milk and stuck them in the hot coals to roast. Along with a few other fruits. Leaving them to cook he made his way to the pool and fresh spring to collect fresh water. Deciding that he had time he quickly stripped down and dove in. The spot was beautiful; the whole place was really, a true paradise. Crystal clear waters, untouched white sandy beaches. Sparse forest leading to clear springs, cool pools with crystalline waterfalls. There were plenty of small game and fish. So far he had found nothing to wild or deadly, but also no signs of people, native, Ga'uld or otherwise.

Getting out he quickly shook off the excess water and pulled back on his cut off BDU's. Taking his water he walked back to the camp, pleased to find Sam still resting peacefully. Sitting down to watch the fire and the waves breaking against the beach, the gulls diving for food, and the occasional cry of the overhead birds. Yes they were trapped with no way home, but if they had to be stuck somewhere this was the place to be. An untapped paradise, with the woman he loved, the woman of his dreams, and no rules, no ranks, no regulations standing in their way.

* * *

He was shaken from his thoughts by a soft voice behind him. "Jack…?" Sam quietly spoke not really wanting to scare him.

He was in front of her in an instant, pulling her into the famous Jack O'Neill hug, one she had only been privileged to a few times. This one was different, more needy, more desperate, more loving. She willingly leaned into him, into his embrace. Breathing in his scent deeply.

He pulled back, studying her face carefully. "How are you feeling, Sam?" He asked, "Do you want some pain killers?"

She shook her head, "I'm just sore, tired and hungry." He pulled her into another hug.

"You had me so scared. God, Sam, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." His voice was so full of emotion again; his embrace was so caring and gentle that she just wanted to lose herself in the moment. Enjoy it until he remembered that it was forbidden, before he became her CO again. She wanted to hold on to him for a long as possible.

She buried her face into his neck, trying to memorize the feel of his body. The smell of his skin. Slightly sweaty and so unmistakably Jack. Even though she was still sore and completely confused, the feeling of his body against hers was electrifying. She felt her skin tingling everywhere their bodies touched. She wanted to taste him, taste his skin on her tongue, but she pulled back from his embrace, thrilled when he didn't drop his arms, to look him in the eyes. Eyes shining, swirling with emotion.

"Where are we? What happened? Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" She quickly asked.

She saw a look of concern and sadness cross his face as he sighed deeply. "I'm not sure where we are. The blast hit the gate not even a split second after we went through. We must have been thrown through at a high speed because we were both knocked unconscious. I woke after a day, but you wouldn't wake. You were out for almost a week. Sam, completely unresponsive. Only your pulse was strong. It was the only sign I had you were still alive."

She saw the pain and fear in his eyes. Fear she knew was for the thought of losing her. She placed her hands on his warm bare skin, touching him freely like she always dreamed of but never would have hoped too.

He took a deep breath and the continued, "I think that the blast caused the gate to jump like when we were sent to Antarctica, but I have no idea where we are, but we aren't on earth. There were three moons in the sky the first night. There is no sign of Daniel or Teal'c so hopefully they made it before the jump." He took a deep breath. His hold on her tightened and she knew that whatever he said next would not be good. His voice was soft when he spoke. "The Stargate here is different. The symbols are like the ones on the Antarctic gate, and there is no DHD. No sign anywhere, like it was never here. We're stuck Sam.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her knees to buckle. In a second she was again in his arms as he held her close, rocking her gently as she cried softly. She was tired, sore, and there was no way for them to ever get home. She buried herself into his embrace, trying to draw comfort from him as he whispered in her ear. "Shh… It's alright, Sam…we will be alright…I'm here…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…Shh…it's alright…we are together now…" Those last four words had more of an effect on her than anything else. She cried harder in relief, praying that he meant what she thought.

She eventually calmed down enough to gather herself and pull back and look at him. He gently wiped her tears away. "I'm not giving up Sam. I'll continue to search for a way home, but we can't live our lives like we are getting out of here. We need to be thinking and planning for the future. We will survive Sam and we are going to do it together." Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that help the promise of so much more, so much passion, so much love, that it fueled her appetite and left her craving more. Her body was burning with desire when he pulled away.

"No…Jack…" She groaned "Don't go…" She was begging and she didn't care. She needed him. She needed him like she needed air.

He smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, but you aren't in any shape for anything else, and if I kissed you like I wanted, we wouldn't stop," He pulled back looking at her, suddenly very serious. "I love you Samantha Carter. You know that don't you."

Sam nodded tears in her eyes, "I love you too, Jack, and have for a very long time."

He smiled at her, the first true smile she had ever seen him give. "Come on, do you want to eat first of get cleaned up?"

'Eat" was all she could manage, way too overwhelmed for more. He helped her sit and left her to look around as he worked on getting her food ready. She turned back to look at the shelter. It was large and covered on three sides by large palm leaves. She knew that leaves made up the floor as well. To the side was a smaller structure that housed their supplies and food. Both had an optional covering that could be lowered in case of rain. He had obviously put great time and care into making them as comfortable as possible. Looking around she was stunned breathless by the untouched beauty of the place. It was like the most prefect dream location, only millions of light years from earth. She came back to her senses to find Jack, _her Jack_, standing in front of her, silently offering food.

She took the offered food without a word, giving him a small smile in thanks, eating slowly because she hadn't had anything in a while and because she was still sore. It wasn't the bone numbing pain as it was before, but instead a deep ache, that made her wish for a nice warm bath, preferably large enough to share with Jack, while he rubbed her body with his large hands, massaging her breast as he slid two fingers into her dripping pussy…She stifled a moan. Damn! She was getting wet. She had been fantasizing about him for years. The things he would do to her, but with him so close, his scent, the heat of his body and the knowledge that they could, _would_, finally be together was sending waves of arousal surging through her, despite her pain.

She tried to take her mind off her overwhelming desire to have him touch her, make love to her, fuck her. He was right she was in no shape. They would have to wait. Breaking the silence for the first time she asked, "Why was I out for so long? What were, are, my injuries?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure why you were out for so long, maybe a severe head injury. We hit the ground hard. No broken bones or tears, Thank god, but you still have some deep bruising. All I can figure is that your body just kinda shut down to heal itself. I couldn't find any threatening injuries, but I sure did enjoy checking. Though I would have enjoyed it more if you were awake and participating."

He gave her that Jack O'Neill smirk and she had to stop herself from sighing with happiness like some love sick school girl. He was her's now, finally after all this time, and she was willing his, but she had to wonder what changed, why now. He should still be acting as her CO, not her lover. Was it just because it was only them and he didn't want to be alone, never to have sex again? She immediately scolded herself at the thought. That wasn't Jack and he said he loved her. Still what changed? Setting her plate aside, unable to stomach anything else.

She turned to look at him, aware that he had been watching her. Something in her appearance must have shown because he set his empty plate aside and moved to kneel in front of her. Taking her hand into his he asked gently, "What's wrong Sam?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean besides the obvious. That we are stuck, that I can barely walk without hurting." He simply nodded once, watching her. She sighed. It should be harder to voice her thoughts after avoiding them and her feeling for so long, but this was Jack. The man she loved, the only one she had wanted since the day they met. Talking to him was just so easy. In fact it had been a struggle not to discuss her feelings with him before now. "Why now? Was it just because we are never going home?"

"Sam" he said gently "We might still find a way home. The only thing being stuck here has contributed was to show me how much I love you and how stupid I've been to let the rules stand between us. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Sam. Oh God! I was so scared. If I lost you, I don't think I could survive that. I'm tired of waiting, of hiding. I want you, Sam. I want you by my side from this point forward. If you will have me, I'm yours."

She was stunned. She always knew Jack had a strong emotional side. She could see it in his eyes, on his face, in his actions, but she never dreamed he would express it so easily, even to her. She would never deny him. She would have given up her career years ago if he asked, but she knew he would never ask that of her. She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "And if we manage to get out of here. If we manage to get back to earth?" She needed to hear the answer. "You know that if we do this. If we are together it will be permanently. My birth control ran out on this last missing. It will be out of my system in a few weeks. Then we will have no protection. Nothing to stop me from becoming pregnant. We will be tied together if that happens. There will be no hiding it if we get home, no going back." He needed to be sure. She needed him to be sure. She couldn't handle having to go back to pretending. To give him up again.

"I'm yours Samantha." He said again with such conviction that it brought tears to her eyes. "Sam I would marry you now if I could. I want to be a family with you." He placed a hand on her flat stomach. "I have dreamed of watching you grow with my child, our child. Holding you both in my arms. If, or when, we get home we will deal with things together. I'll marry you, I'll retire, I'll call in favors for us saving the world over and over again, but I will not give you up again, Sam."

"Then I'm yours, Jack. I'm all yours." She saw him smile. She wanted to be in his arms. Throw herself at him, beg him to complete her, but she was still too sore to move.

Sensing her need Jack stood, scooping her up into his arms, before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. When she moaned with desire he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sensually stroking hers. The fire spread through his body. Her moans, the taste of her mouth causing his dick to twitch painfully. Oh God! How he wanted her. She shifted in his arms, trying to get closer to him, but moaned in pain at the movement. The sound of her pain caused him to break the kiss. "Are you alright?" he was panting slightly.

"It's not fair" she sighed. "I have dreamed of this for so long, wanted you for so long, and now you are here, but I can't move without it hurting." She sounded so desperate.

He chuckled sitting her on her feet. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I swear." He kissed her gently then helped her walk to the shelter, knowing that the movement would help in the long run. "Let's get your things and we will get you cleaned up, then I think you need to rest again."

Normally she would rebel at someone treating her like this. She was an AF major, battle hardened, but again this was Jack and she loved being cared for by him. He helped her gather her supplies, and then picked up their mess supplies before helping her the short distance to the pool. He let her walk on her own, but made sure to keep a firm grip on her arm.

"Oh my god…" Sam gasped as the pool came into sight. She turned to look at Jack's smiling face. "It's beautiful."

Jack nodded, helping her to sit so she could start to undress. "It's not a bad place to be stranded. So far I've no sign that there were ever people living here. There are plenty of game and fish, but I haven't seen any dangerous wild life. I think it's an island or peninsula, but I can't be sure. I've only explored the immediate area"

Jack watched as Sam stood and slowly finished stripping. He body was covered in deep bruises but even so she was still beautiful to him. He was hard and he knew she was watching him. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, but knew where that would lead. Clearing his throat he said. "I'm going to clean the mess tins. Will you be alright?" She nodded, watching him with a sexy smile. "Yell if you need me."

She just smiled watching him go. She had seen his obvious erection even through the BDU's he was wearing and it thrilled her to know that even now, bruised and battered, he found her attractive. She gathered her things and slowly made her way into the pond, gasping as the cool water hit her skin. She made her way to the smallest waterfall, moaning as the massaging action hit her sore body. She quickly washed her hair and body then just stood under the water, enjoying the sensation.

She jerked slightly when she felt herself wrapped in a pair of warm, strong arms. Her back was pressed against his warm, strong chest and his hard, large dick against her back. "Shh…" he whispered in her ear, "I promise baby, we won't go too far. I just need to feel you in my arms, your body against mine." He placed a small kiss on her neck and shoulders, sucking lightly on her skin. The simple touch was enough to light her body on fire. Arousal shot through her, pooling in her lower belly, her juices gathering amazingly quick, causing her to moan. He didn't move his hands, which were wrapped around her waist, just stood behind her, gently lavishing her neck. She shivered at the thought of him touching her, if this simple act was enough to make her want to come? Never had she felt such intense passion, such strong pleasure, and need. No one had ever turned her on so quickly, never made her so wet this fast. No one made her feel so loved as precious with such a simple touch as this man, as Jack was doing to her now.

"Jack…" She moaned as her desire built. She needed him to touch her; she needed to feel his hands on her body. "Please…Jack…" She moaned again. She was begging and she didn't care. Oh God! She needed him.

"Are you alright, Sam?" He gently asked moving up to pull an earlobe into his mouth.

"Please Jack…Touch me…" Her desire was over riding her common sense and they both knew it.

Jack desperately needed to feel her, needed to learn her body. "Tell me if you start hurting." He whispered gently before sucking on her neck again. One hand lightly skimmed up to cup her breast. Squeezing the soft flesh gently. "Jack…" she sighed as she leaned into him. The other hand traveled south till he reached her pussy. "So wet…" he moaned as he slipped a finger gently inside. "Oh…yes…" she gasped as he rubbed the sensitive nub with his thumb. She was moaning and gasping as he worked her gently. He held her pressed against him, trying to keep her from moving too much.

"Oh…yes…oh god Jack…more" she gasped trying to buck into his hand. She cried out as he slipped another finger into her, picking up the speed of his thrust. Her cries of pleasure were making him throb painfully. He could feel her muscles contracting, she was close. He could hear the need in her cries. He tweaked her nipple harder, and pushed another finger into her tight channel. Causing her to cry him name, Coming hard. Her walls squeezing he fingers. His cock throbbing as he imagined coming inside her.

He waited till she had come down, before slipping his fingers out and turning her gently in his arms. He could feel his erecting poking into her stomach, but ignored it while he kissed her gently. "Are you alright Sam?" he asked again. Studying her closely. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing his head to her level. "Thank you, Jack. I have never come so hard in my life." He arched his eyebrow at her; a trick learned from Teal'c "I've never had any truly selfless lovers. They were all more concerned with getting themselves off. Plus the last six years you, thoughts of you, were the only thing that could bring me any pleasure."

He scooped her up into his arms. "Just wait until I can truly have my way with you." His voice husky in her ears.

"What about you?" She asked as he carried her. "You haven't come yet." She could feel him poking in her back and knew he must be in some pain.

"I can wait." He said simply "You need to rest. I need you to get better as soon as possible."

She started to object but he placed a finger on her lips. "I'm fine Sam. I'll wait until we can be together."

Sam shook her head as he carried her and their things back to camp. She waited until he placed her on her feet before pulling him close. She wrapped a hand around his dick, surprised when she couldn't completely wrap around him. She stroked him gently, causing him to gasp her name. She drug his head down. "Please Jack. I want to, need to, touch you. I can't give you want we both really want, but please let me give you some release."

"Samantha…" he moaned. He was already close. After waiting so long, being near her, fearing losing her, smelling her, touching her. "I won't last long…" he ground out.

She knew how he felt. She normally wouldn't have come that fast or that hard, from simply having his fingers in her. It usually took her much longer to come, but the simple fact that after six years of longing they were together was enough to cause them both to lose control. It only took a few moments before he exploded all over her hand, gasping her name. "I love you, Jack." She said quietly as he tried to regain his control.

It took him a few moments before he could even respond. He kissed her gently, trying to pour all his love into it. Pulling back he gently cleaned her hand and his stomach, and then helped her into bed. "I love you, too, Sam." When she looked upset that he was leaving he said. "I just have to clean up from dinner and see to the fire. I'll be back soon." She nodded and snuggled up under the thin blanket that had been in her pack. It was a short time later that she felt Jack settle next to her. He groaned a little, she knew that the ground hurt his back. "I need to make us a bed" he mumbled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Night Sam." He kissed her shoulder. Leaving her to fall asleep, for the first time ever, feeling completely safe and secure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**WARNING!!!!! MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!!! (I will not post this warning again. This story is meant for MATURE readers only!!!)**

**Chapter 2**

When Sam woke the next morning she was alone, no longer wrapped in Jack's arms. For a brief moment she was afraid that when she opened her eyes she would find herself in her house, or her room on base. Instead of making her happy that thought brought her nothing but profound sadness. After last night, being with Jack, holding him, being held by him, telling him that she loved him, hearing those words in return, she would rather be stranded on an island paradise and have him in her life, than wake up to find it was all a dream.

Her moment of panic did not last long. As soon as her other senses caught up she realized that she was still lying on the ground, and she could still feel the warm tropical breeze. Opening her eyes she smiled when she looked out onto the beach. She could see Jack at the edge of the trees. His back to the tent as he worked. Even at 45 that man had an unbelievable body. Just watching him, the sheen of sweat, the muscles moving, was enough to turn her on. She smiled even more brightly as she thought about the fact. That he was finally hers. She could touch him, hold him, and love him like she always wanted to. She might still be injured, miss home, be scared that they will never get back, but at this moment she was too happy to care.

Rolling over on her back she slowly stretched, wincing slightly as her muscles protested. She was still incredibly score, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. She managed to get up without too much trouble and looked around for her clothes. Spotting them in the corner, she was pleased to find he had already cut her BDU's into shorts. She pulled on the shorts and then black tank top, forgoing underwear all together, then slowly made her way over to Jack until she was standing directly behind him. She knew that he was aware of her, but didn't wait for him to turn. She gently ran her hands across his warm back and around to his chest. He stopped moving as she pressed her body against his resting her cheek on his shoulder blade.

His hands came to rest on her arms as she spoke, "Do you know how long I've dreamed of this, Jack. Being able to touch you, kiss you, to truly love you. I felt like I was dying a little more each day. Having to hide my feelings for you from the world, because they weren't allowed."

Jack turned in her arms to face her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, sensually stroking hers.

Sam brought her hands up and ran them through his hair, holding his mouth to hers, desperate for his touch. Jack broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers as they panted for breath, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you Sam. You're whole being. The way you held yourself, your confidence, your determination, your intelligence, your beauty turned me on faster than anyone in history. As soon as we were dismissed I had to go straight to my quarters and take care of one hell of an erection. It wasn't too long after, that I realized I was in love with you. Truly, deeply, madly in love. I haven't been with anyone since that night, since I realized what you mean to me." He gently cupped her face, wiping her tears away. "I should have told you sooner, I should have retired and told that I love you, I am so, so sorry that I didn't. If we ever get home I will set things right. I'll retire, I'll marry you, and I'll spend the rest of my life cherishing you."

She shook her head smiling at him, "If anyone retires, it will be me." When he tried to argue she placed a finger on his lips. "If we ever get home, I want a life with you, a family with you, hell I want that now, but at home it's different. I can always be hired as a civilian. If they try and force us apart, I'll resign. I don't truly believe we will be stuck here forever, Jack. Somehow we will get home, and when we do I refuse to give you up again." She was really expecting him to argue so she was pleasantly surprised when he just kissed her again. She melded her body to his, knowing that she would never get enough of him, she was already hopelessly addicted to him.

Eventually breaking the kiss Jack asked, "How are you this morning?" Still holding her close.

"Still sore, but better." Sam smiled into his chest

"Do you want breakfast?" He said, softly stroking her back

"No, please, just hold me." She said softly, "I'll eat in a while, for now hold me, Jack."

He wasn't sure how long he held her in his arms, but eventually the sound of her rumbling caused him to break away. Taking her hand he led her back to the fire as they went she asked, "What are you working on?"

He smiled, "A bed. It might not be pretty, but my old body can't take sleeping on the ground for too long."

She ran a hand over his chest, "I like your body. I get wet just thinking about your body against mine. About you're strong, graceful fingers, your beautiful lips on mine. Your strong, powerful body over mine as you make love to me, or fuck me senseless."

Jack moaned and had to stop walking to try and gain some composure. Sam stepped in from of him and ran her hands softly over his chest. Surprise was clearly written all over his face as she continued. "I mean what I said last night Jack. All my previous lover have been selfish, none of them really cared if I enjoyed it. They didn't take their time to try and pleasure me. Since the first time we met only thinking of you as I touched myself could make me come. I want to know the real thing."

He groaned as she stroked him through his pants. He was clearly already hard. "Sam…" he moaned again. "Are you trying to kill me? You're still hurt." He managed to ground out.

Sam pressed he body against his, smiling as his arms wrapped around her. Rising up she sucked an ear lobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. "Jack, I want to know what it's really like to be with you, to be touched by you. I'm not afraid of you hurting me Jack. I love you and we've waited long enough. Please, please Jack make love to me."

Jack moaned again as she gently sucked on his neck. Oh God! He wanted her so much. His body was burning for her, begging to be inside her, but he knew that they still needed to wait. He could see that she was in pain still. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he gently cupped her face. Stroking her cheek softly with his thumb, studying her eyes as he spoke "I will Sam, but not now. I love you, Sam. I love you way too much to make love to you for the first time when neither of us would fully be able to enjoy it. Your hurt and I would be way too worried about hurting you further." She was smiling at him. Well, that was a good sign. "I know how hard it is to wait, but I promise you that as soon as you are pain free I will make both our fantasies come true."

She didn't answer him, but she didn't need too, the smile on her face said it all. He smiled at her before kissing her gently. Just enjoying the fact that he no longer had to hide his love from her. Pulling away he led her over towards the fire and told her to sit while he got her something to eat. Then sitting down next to her to keep her company. After a while he finally asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Sam looked up from her food, "Can we go to the Stargate. I want to try and figure out what happened why we ended up here."

Jack nodded, "It's not far. Just down the beach some. In a small cove. I know we seem to be alone here, but I want you to carry your side arm and knife at all times, just to be safe."

She simply nodded, understanding his reasoning. "When we are done with that I'll start trying to gather some things we can use to make a bed. Did any of the tarps of mats make it?"

"Daniel had all the sleeping supplies except two small pillows and your personal blanket. We did have three tarps. I'm using two for part of the shelter, but there is one small one left." Jack offered

"What else made it?" she asked finishing her meal.

"More than we normally would have. We have some tools, but the only helpful ones were the axe, hammer, and a few nails. We also have a few packs of ties, some rope, and fishing line that we can use as thread if we have too." He took a gulp of water. "No cooking supplies, but we do have our personal mess tins, and a few MRE's. Then the standard issue; weapons, ammo, flashlights, and radio's.

Sam nodded the looked down, suddenly overcome with a sense of uncertainly. She could feel Jack watching her, but kept her gaze down. Un sure of what she wanted to say. Jack scooted closer, gently using his hand to cup her chin and raise her face to meet his. His eyes were swirling with concern as he asked softly. "Talk to me, baby."

She stared at him, amazed by the change. This Jack was so open, so honest with her. She loved this Jack as much as the strong, silent type. "Do you think they are looking for us?" She asked in a whisper.

"Honestly?' He needed to know how much she wanted. When she nodded he sighed but never broke eye contact. "I think that the military will force Hammond to declare us MIA or KIA, but I think that Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Jacob will keep looking, with Hammond's under the table support. Our friends won't give up on us, Sam. You just wait and see. You will be Major O'Neill yet." He looked at her for a while before kissing her quickly and then pulling her to her feel, and taking her had. She followed him quietly, hands clasped tightly.

After a few moments he asked. "Is there any way for them to determine which gate the wormhole jumped to? That's considering they realize it jumped at all."

She shrugged, "The blast destruction should give them a hint as to what happened. If they remember the last jump we made, they should know what to look for. The problem is that there are a lot of planets between Earth and PMX-389, and no telling how many have uncharted stargates. Dialing them randomly will take a very long time. So will scouting them by ship. There is also a problem of communicating if they do dial this gate."

Jack nodded then asked as the gate came into sight, "Is there a chance that we are still on PMX-389?"

Sam thought for a moment then answered, "No, but it is possible that we are on a planet in the same system or very close. The wormhole would jump to the nearest available gate."

"So if they start searching form PMX-389 outwards they might find us faster." Jack said with confidence, sitting down to watch as Sam studied the gate and surrounding areas.

Sam just ignored him while looking around her. The gate was definitely old; the symbols matched those that were found on the Antarctic gate. That wasn't really a problem. It worked the same, and she knew how to translate the symbols to their gate. The problem was that there was no DHD, and jack was right there was no sign of it. She was staring blankly at the nearby cliff wall trying to figure out what could have happened when she noticed the colorings and markings on the nearby cliff face. With a deep sigh she turned back to Jack, "I think I know where the DHD is."

"Where?" He asked excitedly

"In the ocean" was her simple answer, but when he raised an eyebrow in question she explained. "Just like the Stargate on earth was lost to the ice, this one was lost to the Ocean. But unlike on earth, the Ancients never saw fit to place a second gate here. Do you remember me telling you that the ice separated the DHD from the gate? When he nodded she said, "When the water receded the DHD was taken with it."

"Do you think we could find it like we found the other?" He asked.

Again Sam Shrugged, "It's possible. I don't think the water would take it far, but who knows it could be buried, or too deep to reach."

"Well there is one way to find out." Jack stated as he started to strip out of his shorts. "I can see the bottom from here so it's not too deep. Stay here and keep an eye out. I won't be long. I just want to look around."

Sam frowned slightly but nodded, "Please, be careful Jack."

He turned to her, "I will Sam. I promise. I'm just going to look I swear." She just nodded again as he turned and dove in. She watched as he swam around looking from side to side. His knife in hand just in case he needed it. Even from above the water the sight of his naked body was turning her on. She watched as he finally surfaced and turned to her.

"There are all kinds of things down here. You can even see an old ruined settlement in the distance. No sign of the DHD, but that doesn't mean it's not here. There are no fish, nothing in the cove. Why don't you come join me? The swimming might help your muscles." He was smirking at her.

"And of course seeing me naked isn't a reason for your invitation." She smiled as she slowly stripped. But she didn't get an answer. Instead he was standing there with a glazed look as she slowly walked towards him. Swaying her hips and allowing him to look his fill. By the time she reached him his erection was clearly visible through the water. She walked up to him and pressed her body against his, trapping his hard dick against her stomach. She locked eyes for a moment before claiming his mouth with hers as he walked them back into the deeper water, moaning as he gently grabbed her ass.

"Jack…" She gasped as he lifted her so she was wrapped around his waist. Her pussy pressed against the base of his dick. "Oh….God…Jack…" He was kissing his way down her neck, throat, and chest. Sucking, licking, and nibbling as he worked his way to her nipple. He gently latched on, sucking it into his mouth as she threw her head back and cried out at the exquisite pleasure coursing through her. One hand wrapped around his neck while the other wove into his hair. Holding his head to her chest. "Please…more…oh yes…" She cried as he switched breast. He growled as she slowly began to rock her hips causing his dick to rub against her clit. God! She wanted him, but even this small movement was causing her some pain. But she needed this, needed this release. He released her breast and growled in to her ear, "Fuck…Sam…"

Shit! If this little movement was enough to make him lose control what would happen when he was finally able to shove is dick into her hot, wet, pussy, "Oh…yes…yes…yes Jack." He heard her cry out before she came. The sound of his name falling from her lips in such ecstasy causing him to lose control and come all over their bodies. He kissing her hard as they clung to each other trying to gain breath.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he watched Janet comfort a crying Cassie. It had been a week since Jack and Sam had gone missing and they finally had decided it was time to inform the young woman. Teal'c sat in another chair, stoic as ever, but Daniel could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

Janet's eyes met Daniel's and he could see the silent plea for help, and the determination to set things right. The two had gotten close the past few months, but had yet to inform Cassie of their relationship. So a much as he wanted to comfort her he couldn't. Meeting Janet's eyes again he could see her understanding. They were broken from their silent communication by a knock at Janet's front door, while Daniel quickly went to answer, returning a moment later with General Hammond.

"General…" Janet called trying to extract herself from daughter to come to the proper military attention, but stopped when the General held up a hand.

Waiting till Janet was settled again he spoke, "I'm here unofficially Janet, not as your CO."

That in itself wasn't uncommon. SG1 and the Frieser's had a great personal relationship with George outside of work. "What can we do for you George?" She asked quietly, as Cassie finally pulled herself together enough to pay attention.

"I've just come from a meeting with the President and the Joint Chiefs…"He sighed before continuing "The Joint chiefs are forcing me to declare Jack and Sam MIA and stop all search parties, " He held up a had to silence their protest, "Officially the President agrees."

"And unofficially?" Daniel asked

"Unofficially…" George smiled slightly "…he has given me permission to allow SG1 to continue the search."

"How may we assist our friends General Hammond?" Teal'c finally asked.

"I am officially granting your request to take your accrued vacation hours Daniel and yours Janet." She smiled at them again. "I believe that gives your both nearly six months."

"How are we going to search for them?" Daniel asked the determination clear in his eyes.

"I've spoken with Jacob. He and Selmack agree with your theory that the blast most likely caused the wormhole to jump, but the question is where. As you can imagine Jacob is desperate to find them, especially Sam. He is, with Selmack's agreement, going to…ah…borrow a ship and begin searching planets between there and here one, by one. As you know it will most likely take months. Jacob would like Daniel and Teal'c to join him. Janet I know that you have Cassie to consider but it is summer vacation. I'm more than happy to watch her this summer if you would like to go."

"Why do you want me to go?" Janet asked a little confused she normally wasn't sent on trips.

George sighed again. "Of course I'm concerned that they might need medical attention when you find them. Where ever they are they are obviously unable to dial the Stargate. That alone worries me. However, I'm more concerned what condition Sam might be in." They all look extremely confused so he said, "According her medical file. She was due her birth control shot during this past mission. Since she did not receive it I assume it will completely be out of her system within a few weeks, maybe sooner due to her unique physiology."

He couldn't help at laugh out loud at everyone's reactions. Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Daniel chocked on his drink, while Janet and Cassie broke into wide smiles, "Oh come on people. Everyone knows that they love each other and it is only the AF Frat Regulations keeping them apart. I'll resign my commission if they aren't together and expecting a child when they return."

Cassie was the first to find her voice, "But Uncle George that would still mean breaking the rules. What will happen then? Won't they still be in trouble?" Even she knew that the two deeply loved each other. They deserved to be happy together, but she knew Jack would never do anything that might hurt Sam's Reputation or career.

George just waved her concern away. "It won't be a problem. The AF Frat Regs have been amended for all SGC personnel, due to the nature of our work and the level of our commitment. I've spent the past six months petitioning to have it done. I was tired of seeing my two best officers suffering. They were going to the first told and still will be, Once we get them back."

He paused enjoying their shocked faces and then continued. "Jacob will arrive in two days to pick anyone up who wished to join him. That gives you time to gather your supplies. He will beam you aboard from Jack's house. So you all need to be there with your things." He placed two sets of keys on the table, "These are to Sam and Jack's houses if you want to get them anything." Standing up he met all their eyes, "I'm sorry that I can't make this an official mission, but you have my support. Cassie, you are welcome to come to the SGC if your mom decides to go. Please be careful. I don't want to lose anyone else." With that he smiled once more, before leaving.

As soon as the front door closed Cassie turned to her mother. 'I want to go with you mom. Jack and Sam are my family, and I don't want to just sit around here and wait, and just hope they are found."

Janet studied her daughter's face. She was determined and lord knows stubborn. She leaned that from Jack and Sam. If she said no, it would turn into a huge fight, one she particularly didn't want to have at this moment. Plus, Cassie would be 18 in three months and had just finished High school. Really she was old enough to make her own choices. Sighing to herself she relented, "Alright, but if it starts going into September you have to return via the Stargate so you will make it to College on time. Neither Sam nor Jack will accept you missing your first year at the Academy. Deal?"

"That's still four months. Deal!" She stood and grabbed Sam's Keys, "I'm going to Sam's to get some of her things. I'll be back soon, oh and mom, Daniel, remember to come up for air long enough to get things together. Uncle Jacob won't like us to be late." With that she left a highly amused Teal'c and stunned Daniel and Janet sitting on the couch.

"Jack's right…" Janet sighed "…She's too smart for her own good."

* * *

Sam moaned into the kiss as Jack held her safely in his arms. His tongue slipping into her mouth, sensually stroking hers. She felt like she was drowning in him, in his love and tenderness. He released her mouth and began to work his way a long her jaw and neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. Her body was responding even more than before, burning, tingling, begging for his touch.

They had spent the last six days in the same routine; wake up, make out, eat breakfast, and make out. They would then go to the cove and spend several hours diving in search of the DHD, though they still had yet to find anything. They had fun while swimming and her body was slowly recovering from the trauma. She had finally woken this morning still bruised, but almost completely pain free. After their daily dive they would spend some more time in each other's arms, before returning to camp to eat lunch and work on their projects. Jack finished the bed while Sam finished the make shift mattress. It might not be home, but it would be more comfortable then the ground. It's amazing what you can do with a tarp, a knife, some fishing line, and tons of leaves. In the late afternoon they would check the traps, start something cooking for dinner, then go to the pool to bathe, before returning to camp.

They usually spent several hours around the fire, holding each other close, enjoying their new found freedom. Speaking softly about their lives, their hopes, dreams for the future, or gently exploring each other's bodies, always mind full of Sam's injuries. Jack had never pushed her, had always been gentle, making sure that they never went too far, or to fast, afraid of hurting her. Waiting until she felt well enough to finally be able to take that step they were both longing too. Sam loved the soft, gentle side of him. His tender touches, gentle caresses. He had shown her pleasures she had never known, trying to prove to that he was nothing like her previous lovers. Oh That, Sam had no doubt. He was selfless and generous. Always, making her come multiple times before he would allow himself the same pleasure. The healthier she became the more passionate he would allow himself to be.

She gasped as she felt him gently thrust his tongue into her ear. His hand massaging her breast under her shirt as his other caressed her neck. She was burning, her body demanding the ultimate release. "Jack…" She gasped. When he continued his administrations on her ear she tried again "Jack…"

He finally pulled back enough to look at her, "Sam, baby, what is it?"

"Please…Jack…" She ran her hands along his back, "Enough waiting…make love to me…" Her voice was soft and pleading. Jack studied her face briefly before nodding once. He stood and took her hand, pulling her up. Banking the fire he took her hand and led her into their shelter. He dropped her hand and watched her with desire filled eyes. The two stared at each other, exchanging eight years worth of longing, love, and desire with a glance. He watched as she slowly began to strip, until she was standing nude before him causing him to burn with desire. She laid herself on the bed, never breaking eye contact.

She had a small sexual smile on her face as he quickly stripped and went to join her, lying next to her on the bed, he captured her lips in a desperate kiss, not breaking it until they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He placed his lips next to her ear "You are beautiful, Sam. Perfect. I love you, Samantha. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He whispered before lightly kissing her, gently trailing a hand over her body. She thrust her hips up, and gently rubbed his dick with her soft hand. Abandoning her lips he began trailing kisses down to her breast. He slowly licked a path around them as he gently began to rub her sensitive nub. She arched her back and moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking, flicking his tongue over it. She thrust her hips and cried his name as he gently plunged three fingers into her pussy.

"God" he moaned as she cried his name louder. "You are so wet, so tight."

"Oh god Jack. I'm so close…" She moaned thrusting her hips up to meet his hand. "Please…Jack…Please…I…"

He pressed down harder on her nub as he continued to thrust his fingers in. "What baby?" he thrust a little harder "What do you want me to do to you?"

She cried out "Jack…god…I need you…Please…I need you now." She was practically screaming as her orgasm neared.

Releasing her breast he whispered in her ear. "That's it baby…come for me and I'll come in you." It only took a few more thrust before she cried his name, coming on his hand. He kept gently rubbing and thrusting as she rode out the waves of pleasure. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss as he gently removed his hand, fitting himself over her body. Sam wrapped her legs high around his waist as he plunged into her in one thrust. "Oh…fuck yes…" They both screamed as he held still giving them time to gain some control.

She felt so deliciously full as his dick stretched her, filling her more than ever before. She could feel his pelvis against hers as he continued to kiss. She broke the kiss and thrust her hips up "Please…Jack…" she begged

Giving into her plea he pulled back to watch her face as he pulled out and plunged back in. Keeping slow gentle strokes. "Oh…god baby…so good Sam."

'More…Jack…yes more." She cried as she thrust up to meet him. Their movements as synchronized as they were in every other aspect of their lives. They were groaning and crying out as he continued to move within her. He was so close to coming, but he wouldn't let got until she came. He worked his hand between them and pressed hard on her nub causing her to scream and start convulsing around his dick. He thrust twice more before shooting his cum into her pussy, moaning at the feeling of coming inside her. "Fuck Sam." He moaned as he collapsed on top of her. She held him close as they continued to spasms together.

They lay there. His head on her chest as she gently stoked his neck and back, for a long time until he pulled back to look at her. "Fuck Sam…that was better than I ever dreamed it would be." He kissed her hard as he rolled them over and slid out.

She broke the kiss looking at him "Jack you are amazing, truly amazing." She ran her hands down his chest to gently cup his flaccid cock. He moaned as she gently squeezed him, amazed when he felt himself start to recover.

"Shit, Sam…I'm not done with you yet." He promised as he slipped two fingers into her. "Oh no…not nearly done. I have six years to make up for." Sam just smiled then kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**Chapter 3**

After that night the Days and weeks seemed to fly by. They had been there almost 2 months, living in a constant state of Honeymoon. They both missed their friends desperately, but being with each other was like a dream come true. They lived like they were already married, caring for one another, arguing with one another, having sex at anytime day or night. They kept looking for the DHD but were unable to locate it. After all this time they had gotten a surprised when Sam got her period, which meant that the contraceptives were out of her system. They discussed their next move in detail over the next several days. The resulting conversation was one the absolute best they ever had.

"No, Jack…" Sam shook her head, "Staying away from you is not an option." She curled up into his side. "I couldn't handle going back to not being able to be with you. Could you? Could you handle us never having Sex, never being able to show our love for one another?"

"Not really. I love you too much, Sam. I couldn't imagine not being with you. All I want is what is best for you." He sighed, "That only leaves two choices, both of which are not fool proof. I want a child, children, with you, but only when you are ready."

Sam smiled at him, burying herself deeper into his embrace. "I don't ever want you to hold anything back from me, Jack. I love feeling you come inside of me, coating me." She intertwined their hands together. "I want to have your baby Jack. I want to be a family with you."

"So." Jack smiled "A little O'Neill baby. God Sam, I can hardly wait. I hope he, or she, is just like you. Beautiful and brilliant."

"I would like to see a little boy who looks just like you. Handsome, stubborn and more intelligent than anyone thinks." She felt him stiffen slight against her. Looking up into his face she could see the haunted look in his eyes. She knew that look it happened anytime he thought about Charlie. She worked her way out of his embrace, and straddled his lap. She cupped his cheek, trying to turn his face towards her. When he wouldn't she spoke softly to him. "Jack…" still nothing, "Jack…look at me, my love." That small endearment seemed to snap him out of it. His eyes met hers and he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was just lost in my own thoughts" he cupped her neck gently, bringing her lips to his face for a soft kiss.

She pulled back from the kiss, looking intently at his face. "Jack, I have no idea what it must be like to lose a child. I understand completely that no future child could ever replace Charlie, and I would never expect them too, but you will make an amazing father again, and I just hope that you want to be a father to our children."

"Oh…Baby…" Jack held her close, keeping eye contact the entire time. "I never thought I would ever want children again, or ever get the chance, but then I met you. Ever since that day on Edora, that day you rescued me, the day I realized that I was in love with you, all I could think about was the possibility that one day, somehow I would get to be a family with you. You are the only one I could ever want a family with. You're the one I love Sam. You're the one I want to be mother to my children." He gently wiped her tears away, leaving his hand on her face.

Same smiled up at him, placed a hand over his, leaning into his touch. "I never really thought about having a family, being a wife or a mother. It never seemed like it was in the cards for me. Men have always had a problem with me, with my Career. They couldn't handle that I was smarter than them, that I was in the AF. They couldn't handle my tough, independent nature. They lusted after me, but once they learned I wasn't you typical domestic docile woman they didn't want me. I learned to accept it and focused on my Career, figuring it just wasn't meant to be. But then, then I met you, Jack." She knew she had his attention; He was hanging on her every word.

"Right away I wanted you, but I thought it was only lust. You weren't the only one that had to go get themselves off after that briefing. Then when I lost you on Edora, I felt my world shatter. I knew then that I loved you. I knew then that I wanted a family. I wanted to be a wife, and mother. I wanted to be _your wife, _and mother to _your children._ I'm done waiting, pretending our love is wrong, locking it in a room, following the Rules and Regulations. For once in my life I want to be selfish. I want to think of me, not the world." She watched him closely as she pulled her tank top off, and then slipped them both out of their pants, before settling herself back into his lap. Pressing her pussy against his dick, moaning when he hardened beneath her.

Taking his hands he placed them on her breast. "And what I want right now, at this moment is for you to fuck me. Fuck me like you never fucked me before." She moaned and ground into him, as he massaged her breast. "No foreplay, no going slow, just fuck me, Jack. Fuck me hard and fast."

She moaned as he captured her mouth in a hard kiss, rubbing his dick along her dripping pussy, lubricating it before he plunged it in her. He was such an amazing lover, so different than what she thought. He was gentle, generous, and passionate. She had always thought he would be into hard fucks, rougher sex. Not that either of them weren't, not like they hadn't had some great quick, hard fucks. Her favorite being up against the tree, but he had surprised her. He preferred to take his time, making slow gentle love to her. Making her come with his, oh so wonderful and creative, hands and mouth at least twice before he would consider entering her. He would constantly amaze her with his creativity and stamina, but as much as she loved that, right now all she wanted was to have him inside of her, moving fast and hard. It had been four days since she had been with him and right now she needed him so much it hurt.

Breaking the kiss she growled out, "Take me Jack. Shove your huge dick into my pussy and fuck me hard." She knew he loved it when she talked dirty to him; she loved it when he talked to her. His hands moved to her waist, raising her up, he positioned his head at her entrance. Then thrust up hard, slamming her down at the same time. She scream in pleasure, "Oh Yes…god yes…fuck me Jack."

"Fuck Sam…" he moaned as he bit down onto her neck, causing her to scream again. He loved this, pounding into her willing body. Usually he wanted it soft and gentle. Everything in his professional life had to be hard, tough, rigid, controlled. That was the game and he played it well, but at home, in private he preferred to let his gentler side come out, especially when it came to Samantha Cater, the woman he loved. He wanted to please her in every aspect of their life together, not that it was always possible, but he did try.

"Yes, YES Jack" He heard her scream again as he pounded into her. He could feel himself getting close. That was the thing about these quick fucks. They never lasted long enough for him. He needed to push her over the edge soon. "Come for me baby…come for me hard." She cried out as he hit her g-spot hard over and over again "come on my cock, Sam. I want you to come on my cock. Coat it with you sweet come and then I'll come inside of you. Do you want me to come inside of you, Sam? To coat your walls with my thick, hot, come?"

"Yes, Oh god YES" She screamed as her muscles finally clamped down on his dick as she came. Her Orgasm causing him to slam her down on him hard, holding her still as he shot his come into her. "Jack…" She moaned as she collapsed against him, sweaty and breathing hard. "Oh fuck, Jack. You are so god damn good." She knew he was looking smug, but SHIT! She didn't care.

Jack kissed the top of her head as he held her close. "So are you Sam. So are you." He held her for a while. Enjoying her warmth, but eventually he had to let her go. "Come on baby, let's go to bed. I don't want to sleep on sand."

Sam giggled as she climbed off his lap, sighing in disappointment when his dick slipped out of her. "Don't worry, Sam…" Jack smirked scooping her up. "I'm not done with you yet. We have a baby to make after all, and do so want to make a baby with you. I love you Sam." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too Jack." She smiled "Now take me to bed, we have work to do."

"Yes Ma'am" Jack smirked carrying her into their shelter.

He laid her down on their bed, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her, naked form. He never grew tired of looking at her. She was his just as he was hers. She was studying his form just as intently as he was hers. Both of them loving the knowledge that no one else would ever have the pleasure of seeing that body but them. Jack settled himself between her legs, face inches from her pussy. "I thank god everyday for you Sam." He said softly before giving her a slow lick. All Sam could think as she cried in pleasure was that it was going to be an amazing night.

Jack woke one morning to find himself alone in bed. This was the first time in two months, since they decided to try to have a baby that Sam wasn't in his arms first thing in the morning. They had spent every moment they weren't working in each other's arms, driven by a desperate desire to see their dreams come true. He had suspected for the past few weeks that Sam might be pregnant. She had been tired lately and been feeling sick on several occasions. Her breast seemed a little tender and she was a little emotional lately. But without a test they could only wait and see if her period came. It was already several weeks late. He waited a few more moments to see if she would return, before sighing and slipping out of bed. He put a pair of shorts on and then a t-shirt since it was a little cool. The sun still hadn't completely risen.

He checked the pool first and when she wasn't there he made his way to the cove. He slowly approached to find Sam standing on the beach looking out over the water watching the sun rise. She was dressed in her shorts and long sleeve T-shirt. Her arms tightly wrapped around her body. Jack had been cutting his hair with their field scissors, but Sam had started to let hers grow. It now fell past her shoulders and Jack absolutely loved it. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze as he walked up behind her. He didn't speak instead he simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his front. His hands came to rest on her stomach. He smiled when her hands covered his and she leaned her head onto his chest. He gently kissed her hair as they stood there together, watching the sun rise.

Jack didn't speak, he just held her close. He knew what was on her mind, knew in his heart what she would tell him, when she was ready. This was her moment, the moment she had been waiting six years for. He would never deny her this moment, just as when the time came she would never deny him his. In a perfect world his should come first, on bended knee, with ring in hand, but no world was perfect. Their life was never easy, but still his moment would come one day, so he would wait, and let her have hers.

Her hands tightened over his, pressing them gently into her stomach. She tilted her head and looked up at him, eyes shining and a smile on her lips. She brought a hand around to the back of his head, playing with his hair. His face dipped down to kiss her gently, making gentle love to her lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled up at him, holding his mouth inches from hers, "I'm pregnant my love." She whispered to him.

He smiled at her in turn "I know." He whispered kissing her again.

She turned in his arms and brought her other hand up to his hair. Holding him close as he fisted his hands in her shirt against her back, pulling her body to his. He broke the kiss and smiled happily at her, "We're having a baby" he cried swinging her around. She just beamed in joy.

"Are you scared?" she whispered

"Terrified!" He answered still smiling "Are you/"

She nodded, "But I'm also happy, pleased, thrilled."

"Me too," He whispered before capturing her lips in another kiss. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth as she moaned. The two held each other close, sharing their love and joy in a passionate kiss. Each so wrapped up in the other to notice the bright bluish white light that suddenly flashed thirty feet away, close to the Stargate.

* * *

Daniel walked into the command center with Janet and a very put out Cassie, to find Teal'c and Jacob waiting for them. After Hammond had left the house that evening so many months ago they had all scrambled around trying to get everything together on time. They had gathered clothes, food, first aid, and other supplies. They left the weapons up to Jacob but gathered computers, books and other things to keep them occupied. Cassie had insisted on taking her CD player, music and tons of batteries, because really what was a trip without it. They gathered fresh clothes for Sam and Jack, knowing if, now when they were found they would be appreciated.

They expected to be miserable, spending months on end in a small cargo ship, but Jacob had surprised them by beaming them onto the command center of a Ga'uld pyramid ship, but not just any ship. It was one of Anubis' ships that Jacob/Selmack had stolen. It was complete with many upgrades that had been taken by Anubis from Thor's mind. It was obvious that the Tok'ra high council was not pleased with their actions, but neither Jacob nor Selmack seemed to care.

They had spent the last four months going from system to system, planet to planet, searching anywhere their cans showed a Stargate. Only staying long enough to search for their friends before they moved on to the next place. They had been extremely lucky not to run into any hostile ships, up until 3 days ago. They had been attacked by a minor System Lord, but had easily escaped, unfortunately taking damage in the process. They need to conduct repairs but had to find a place to hid first. They found an out of the way system that was on their list to eventually search. It had at least one planet that showed a Stargate, not on the Ga'uld list but the list from the Ancients. They planned on checking in with the SGC and Sending Cassie back home to attend the Academy in two weeks. That was what the argument had been about.

As they entered Jacob just looked up and shook his head. Smiling at him Daniel asked, "How soon until we arrive?"

It was Selmack who spoke, "We shall arrive in just under an hour. When we do Teal'c and I will begin repairs while Daniel and Janet beam to the surface to check on the gate." Looking at Cassie he gave her a small wink and next it was Jacob who spoke. "Don't worry Cass. It will take us a few days to make repairs we won't have to send you back till then."

Cassie smiled at him, "Thank you Uncle Jacob. I know I have to go back, but I really don't want too. I want to be here when we find them. I miss them soo much."

It was Daniel that pulled her into a hug, "Cassie we all miss them, but we will find out what happened to them, I promise you. But you know how upset they would be if you missed out on the Academy for them."

"What if they didn't make it when the wormhole jumped? They would have dialed home if they could have." She asked quietly stepping back form Daniel.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are survivors" Teal'c said, "They would not give up so easily Cassandra Frieser."

"Teal'c's right Cassie." Daniel said "There are all kinds of reason why they might not be able to dial the gate. There could simply be something wrong with the DHD, the gate, or both. Don't worry they are fighters and they have each other. They won't let the other despair."

"As much as I miss Sam, this might be a good thing for them." Jacob smiled "Those two have been dancing around each other for way too long. Maybe a little time away from all the AF rules, regulations and ranks, and all the chaos of the SGC will give them an opportunity to act on those feelings."

"I hope so." Janet smile, "I have hated watching the two of them suffer for so long. It's clear to all that they love each other deeply, but were too honorable to do anything."

"O'Neill would never do anything to damage Major Carter's reputation or Career. He has too much respect for her. He loves her too deeply for that." Teal'c advised.

"Maybe Teal'c" Cassie said, "but I bet either of them would have retired years ago if the other only asked. The problem was neither would ask. They loved each other too much to ask them to give up their Career."

"Indeed" cam Teal'c's famous one word reply.

"What I never understood." Daniel contemplated "Was why Jack didn't just up and retire anyway. I mean it's obvious how much he loves Sam. I remember when I first met him after the death of his son. I've never seen anyone in so much despair, so willing to just let it all go, to give up. It wasn't until he met Sam that he started to live again, to be happy again. Damn, he bought an engagement ring right after that whole Za'tark incident so why not just retire so he could be with her."

"Jack bought an engagement ring for Sam?" Jacob asked obviously surprised.

Daniel nodded "he kept it on his bed side table. I…ah…brought it with me." When they stared at him he said. "I figured he might want it if things go like we all hope."

"Where is it?" Janet asked excited

"I want to see it" Cassie said bouncing up and down.

Daniel patted his pocket "It's here but Jack would want Sam to be the first to see it. I haven't even seen it."

"They how do you know what it is?" Jacob questioned

Again Daniel shrugged "it was in front of a picture of Sam."

"Indeed" Teal'c stated with raised eyebrow. His standard answer.

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping coming from the display. They all gathered around as Selmack looked at the reading. "This is very interesting." He spoke at length. "There is only one planet with a Stargate in the system. It's on the 6th planet. Pretty much a water word, only on piece of dry land. An island about fifty miles by eighty miles. There are only sporadic wild life signs."

"What about people?' Janet asked

"Two" Jacob spoke "one slightly stronger than the other. Thirty feet from the Stargate and very close together. There is some form of interference that's stopping me from getting a clearer reading."

They all exchanged looks, their hopes rising at the possibility. What were the chances that it was two other people stranded?

"I believe that it might be best if we all proceeded to the surface." Teal'c advised.

The other's nodded while Jacob spoke. "I will set the controls to return us to the ship automatically if someone else approaches. We need to have weapons at the ready just in case. Cassie you know the drill stay behind us."

When everyone was ready he hit the control in his hand they disappeared and a moment later reappeared on a tropical beach. It took them a moment to process what they were seeing only completely registering when Cassie yelled and ran towards the pair.

* * *

Jack and Sam broke apart, spun around and reached for their weapons at the sound of a scream. Only to stop short at the sight of the young woman running towards them closely followed by four adults. "Cassie" they both gasped as she collided with Sam only to be saved from falling by Jacks strong arms wrapping around them. "Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Jacob" Jack was stunned. "How the Hell did you find us."

Jack stepped back and let Janet join Sam and Cassie while he approached the boys only to find himself wrapped up in three pairs of Arms. The next several of minutes were completely crazy. One person talking over the next, explaining what had happened, hugs all around. Jack could here Cassie going on and on about going home, but was only partially listening why he talked to Daniel about their ship. He only gave them their full attention when he head Cassie yell Sam's name. Looking around he saw Sam running towards their shelter. "Damn it" he cursed making his way over to Cassie. Pulling her into her arm's he asked "What happened Cass?"

"We were talking about going home when she just broke into tears and took off." The girl answered.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jacob asked

"I should have seen this coming." Jack sighed releasing Cassie and running a hand through his hair. "She's scared about going back home." Why they all looked confused he said "She scared that the AF will try and tear us apart. I'll go talk to her."

He started to walk away but turned when Daniel called his name. He caught the small box Daniel threw to him, looking at it for a moment before smiling at him. With a nod he took off at a run, with the others following slowly behind.

Jack entered the structure to find Sam sitting on their bed softly crying. He didn't speak he simply pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He saw the others standing outside the entrance but ignored them and focused on the woman in his arms. He held her softly stoking her hair trying to calm and comfort her.

She eventually calmed enough for him to pull back and gently wipe her cheeks. He kissed her gently then spoke softly not caring if the others heard, "Sam, it will be alright. I promised you that nothing would come between us and I meant it. We will deal with the AF and we will come out on top. I've spent so much time letting them control me. I'm stopping that now. I love you Sam and I promise you that I won't let them come between us again."

"Jack, I'm pregnant with my CO's child. They will give us Hell. They will be determined to make us pay." The worry was clear in her voice.

He ignored the excited looks of the others and pulled out the ring box. Opening it he handed it to her, "then marry me Sam and you will be pregnant with your husband's child."

Same stared at the ring. Reaching out to finger it she asked, "Where did you get this?"

Jack smiled, removing the ring from the box. Taking her left hand he slipped it on her ring finger. "I bought it after the Za'tark incident. Hoping that someday we would find a way to be together. Daniel brought it with them." Bringing the hand up to his lips he kissed it. "I love you Samantha Carter. Will you please marry me?"

'Yes…" She gasped throwing herself at him. Kissing him hard as their friends cheered. Pulling back she said, "I love you Jack." She smiled but couldn't say anything more as they were attacked again by their friends.

After a few moments Janet spoke. "Alright we can continue to celebrate later. I need to get you two back on bored and checked out, especially you Sam. Then you can get cleaned up and we'll come back to gather your things while Teal'c and Jacob make repairs."

She had slipped back into Doctor mode and they all knew that when she was like that there was no arguing. They allowed Jacob to beam them up and then followed Janet to the make shift infirmary.

Several hours later Janet finally sighed "Everything is fine from what I can tell, but we will do a more detailed physical when we get back. In the mean time this is the best I can do" She handed Sam the results of her test. Smiling brightly, "Congratulations you two. You will both make great parents." They were both smiling brightly "And don't worry about the AF, George has it all sorted. Come on I'll show you to your room." They simply followed her smiling.

Janet led them down the corridors for about ten minutes before stopping in front of a door. She pushed the buttons, causing the door to open, revealing a spacious bedroom, "The decorations might be horrendous" She joked "But the bed is extremely comfortable and showers are amazing." She smiled at them "Cassie is across the hall. Teal'c and Jacob are on either side of her and Daniel and I are in the room to the left of you."

When they raised an eye brow she shrugged, "Cassie has apparently known for a while. She called us out on it before we left. Anyway I know that you must be tired and a little overwhelmed. Everything we brought you both from home is in there. When you are ready to eat there will be at least one of us in the Command Center." She paused and then threw her arms around them. "I'm so glad we found you."

Sam just hugged her friend as Jack smiled, "So are we Janet, So are we."

Sam eventually pulled back and immediately stepped to Jack's side. Janet smiled at them, truly happy for her two friends and more than a little jealous. She just hoped that one day Daniel might propose. With one more goodbye she left them to go help the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the door closed Sam was wrapped up in Jack's arms. He tilted his head down and caught her lips in a soft kiss, breaking away he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So what will it be baby. Shower first? Or should I just take you to bed and see how many times I can make you scream in pleasure/"

Same couldn't help a small gasp that escaped her mouth at the sexy timber of his voice. She moaned as she pressed herself against the bulge in his pants, rubbing slightly as she spoke, "How about we get in the shower and you fuck me senseless and then tonight we can take our time and make it last."

Jack's only response was to scoop her up and slam his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with equal passion. Breaking the kiss he carried her into the bathroom. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked as he sat her down so they could quickly undress.

"Yes, and then you followed it up by making me the happiest woman in the world." She gently placed a hand on his bare chest, "I love you Jack, and no matter what happens when we reach Earth we will find a way to be together, we are going to get married and we will raise our baby together." She pulled him under the water and didn't waste any time in pulling him in for another frenzied kiss. Wrapping her hand around his dick she began to stroke him. Getting him as hard as possible. She broke the kiss and cried out as he thrust two fingers into her pussy.

"God Sam…" He moaned "You're so wet, so hot."

Reaching down she pulled his fingers out. He watched as she brought them up to her mouth and moaned as she sucked them into her mouth, sucking them clean. "That's all for you my love." She whispered as she released his fingers, "I'm wet for you. My pussy is wet and waiting for your large, hard dick."

'Sam…" was the only warning he gave before turning her around to face the wall. She immediately braced herself, bent over and spread her legs. She screamed as he plunged into her and set a relentless pace. Holding her hips as he rammed into her over and over again. "Fuck yes…Fuck yes Jack…oh God Fuck me" Reaching around with one hand he began to rub her nub. "Harder Jack…Please Fuck me harder…"

Picking up his speed and power he pressed hard on her nub. The pleasure was almost painful as she came, crashing over the edge screaming. The intensity of her orgasm caused his. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he came in her. Holding her around the waist he steadied them both until they had regained their balance and their senses. Slipping out of her he turned her around and pulled her into his arms. They stood there for a while just holding each other. Finally pulling back he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Sam" he stroked her face gently. "My beautiful, loving Samantha. What in the world did I do to deserve you?"

She beamed at him, "By being you, being such a good man." She paused and thought for a moment before cupping his cheek. "I love this side of you Jack. This gentle, caring, open side. I never dreamed you would express yourself so freely, even to me. I always thought you were more a man of action then words, but I love this side of you."

"You and our children will probably be the only ones to ever see it." He winked. "I do have a dumb, hardass colonel routine to play."

Sam laughed as she started to wash her hair, "Darling, no one who knows you believes the act, Daniel, Teal'c, Dad, Janet, Cassie, George, Me; we all know how smart you are. We know that you speak 10 languages, including Ga'uld and Ancient. We know that you have two Doctorates in Astrophysics and Astronomy. We know that you have masters in Bio Chemistry, Archeology, and Anthropology. We know that your IQ is as high as mine. Sorry, love, we don't buy the act."

"How?" was he could ask, he was dumb founded.

Sam shrugged changing places with him. "I found a series of books by Dr. J.J.O. After reading your biography on the back. I became interested so Daniel and I did some research and found out the truth."

"You knew all this time and yet you still explained things to me when I asked?" Sam turned off the water, "I knew that it turned you on, and that thought made me hot." Was the only explanation she gave?

When they entered the command center half an hour later it was to find everyone gathered. They were eating and laughing. Cassie's radio playing in the background, while she joked with Daniel.

Teal'c was the first one to spot them. "O'Neill, Major Carter we thought that you would both be resting."

"Not right now, T." Jack shrugged, "I think we are still running on adrenalin, but we will probably crash hard tonight."

"But we would love some food. After living on meat, fish, and few fruit for four months. I'm dying for some vegetables, even if they are freeze dry." Sam Said.

"Well come on and help yourself," Janet smile, "There's plenty."

After they were all served and seated Jack spoke, "So what's been going on on Earth?"

Daniel shrugged, "No clue, we've been gone for nearly four months. After George was forced to declare you both MIA. He helped us arrange for time off to come search for you. We've been out of contact since, but we sent him a message, telling him we found you and we would be home in a week."

"So you all just packed up and left earth on the off chance you would find us." Jack asked somewhat surprised.

"Of course we did." Daniel was offended. "We weren't going to leave two members of our team, of our Family, stranded on some strange planet. Paradise or not."

"Thanks Danny." Jack smiled, taking Sam's hand "As great as that place was for us, I think we both agree that we would rather spend our lives together with our family, than alone."

There was stunned silence for a few moments; no one had ever heard Jack speak like that before. Teal'c was actually the first to recover. He bent his head slightly to Sam and Jack. "I am greatly pleased that you will now be able to share that happiness with us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Teal'c." Jacob said with a smile, "now, what say we finish this meal and get to work so we can get home."

Agreeing they quickly finished eating. Once done Sam, Jacob, and Teal'c went to start repairs while Jack, Janet, and Cassie returned to the surface to collect their things, leaving Daniel in the command center. It didn't take the three on the surface long to gather things up. The tarps weren't salvageable, their clothes really needed to be trashed, the only things worth keeping were the packs, weapons, ammo, radio's, flashlights, and mess supplies. After one more quick look around they beamed back to the ship. They found Daniel still in the command center reading over a message from George, frowning the whole time.

"He wants us to report back to SGC as soon as we can." He explained when Jack questioned him, "He says that he is happy to know that you and Sam are safe, but unfortunately there is an urgent matter that requires the attention of SG1. Dr. Frieser and Cassandra Frieser."

"Me?" Cassie asked but Daniel only shrugged

"It's top secrete and we only have two and half weeks to get this thing sorted." Daniel read to the end of the message, "That's it, nothing else."

"Damn" Jack said rubbing his short hair "Whatever is going on must be big. Daniel can you give me ship wide."

"Sure thing" He pushed some buttons then said, "Alright you're on."

Jack signed, "Alright Boys and Girls, we received a message from our favorite CO. Unfortunately there is no rest for the weary. Consider ourselves recalled to active duty. There is something big going on on Earth that they need us home for A.S.A.P. We only have just over two weeks to sort out this newest problem, whatever the problem is. T, Dad, Sam report to the Command Center, we need to brief." Turning to those with him he asked, "Janet do we have any uniforms here and additional weapons. Whatever is going on I want to be prepared."

"Yes Sir, They are in storage." Janet confirmed

"Good, let's get them." Jack smiled as the others entered, "and Janet until we set food on earth it's still Jack."

She just nodded as the others approached "What's going on?" Sam asked "Why are we on active duty?"

"All we know is there is a situation on earth. So we need to get back fast. Whatever it is they asked for Cassie as well." He paused only to wrap his arms around Sam. "What's our ETA on repairs?"

Ignoring his question Sam looked at him over her shoulder. "You know if we are on duty we probably shouldn't be doing this, Sir." She spoke in nothing more than a whisper.

Jack placed his mouth next to her ear, "Sam, unless we are in a situation where is it absolutely necessary, I don't ever want you to call me Sir. You might be my subordinate when at the SGC but you will always be my lover, my partner, my equal, my wife. As long as you follow my orders in Command Situations I don't care if you ever call me Sir again." She watched him for a moment then leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Thank you." She whispered the turned to the others "We were only able to restore it to half power. We will need to find a planet and gate home. That will be the quickest way."

Selmack spoke, "the new Tok'ra home world is not far from here. We can be there in 16 hours. I will set a course and when we arrive I will land the ship and you can gate to the Beta site, and from there earth. Once I have dealt with the council I will follow you."

Jacob took control again. "Selmack is right. It's the best option we have. The council is not happy with our choices to come look for you. I must make an appearance and explain myself, and then we will join you."

"Are you sure dad?" Sam asked from her place with Jack.

"Yeah Kiddo I am" Jacob smiled "by the time you are cleared from medical to return to the SGC I'll be there. Now let's get going.

As they jumped into hyper space Sam looked up at Jack, "Come on Colonel. Let's go get some sleep. I want to actually be rested when we get back. Night guys." She grabbed his shirt and started to pull him towards the door.

"Yes' Ma'am" he said as he willingly followed a full smile on his face.

Watching them go Daniel looked at Janet, "Not a bad Idea. Why don't we go too?" Cassie just groaned as the two nearly ran from the room.

As they entered their room Jack pulled Sam's body against his. She smiled up at him. "Darling as much as I would love to spend all night making love to you. I'm just way too tired."

Jack laughed "Me too baby, me too. I just wanted a kiss."

"Now that I can do" Sam teased as she kissed him deeply.

They fell asleep almost as soon as they got in bed. Sam's back pressed up against Jack's front. His arms wrapped around her. They both felt totally at ease and content. Sam couldn't help but moan when she woke nearly 10 hours later. Her body way already responding to Jack's administrations. His mouth and tongue running gently over her neck and shoulders, one hand on her breast the other thrusting gently into her already dripping pussy. His thumb rubbing her sensitive nub.

"Jack…" she moaned pressing her ass into his erection. "Please…" she begged as she threw one leg over his trying to open herself up to him more.

"What Sam?" he teased slipping another finger into her "What do you want me to do."

"Make love to me Jack" She begged removing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Reaching around she grabbed his dick and led him to her hole. "Please love me."

Jack reached around with his hand to her chin, turning her face towards him. Capturing her lips in a gentle hiss he slowly slipped into her hot, wet channel, setting a slow, gentle pace as he thrust into her.

"Oh…yes…"She moaned breaking the kiss. As he began attacking her neck again she cupped the back of his head, playing with his hair. "Oh…Jack…so close…I'm so close"

"Come for me baby…come for me…" he whispered biting down gently on her neck, causing her to come, "Jack…"she cried.

He thrust three more times before moaning her name and releasing into her. "I love you, baby." He whispered as he held her close.

Sam waited until he had pulled out before she rolled over and kissed him gently. "I love you too. Now come shower with me so we can clean up."

She started to get up, but Jack stopped her. "We still have time and I want to clean you myself." Working his way down between her legs he said, "It's been too long since I've tasted you."

Sam gasped as she felt his breath on her pussy. "It's only been two days."

"Like I said way too long." He gently parted her folds moaning as her scent hit him.

Her breathing was harder. "Then let me clean you at the same time."

Jack just smirked as he adjusted himself so his dick was lying over her face. Without any further comment he gently started licking her. First her things, then her folds, before thrusting his tongue into her. They were both moaning and crying out as they sucked and licked each other. Jack blew first his intense orgasm caused him to bite down slightly on her clit, the unexpected pain mixed with pleasure caused her to come. He waited until she stopped coming to lick her clean and then rolled off of her.

Sam crawled around so her head was lying on his chest, "You're incredible Jack. I've never had anyone who can turn me on as quickly as you do. Just thinking about being with you is enough to make me dripping wet."

Sitting up Jack pulled Sam with him. "You know what the hardest part of going back to Earth will be?" Sam shook her head, "Not being able to make love to you when ever I want."

Same smiled getting out of bed with him. "That will take some getting use to, won't it? Come on, big boy, let's shower. Might as well start practicing some control." Jack groaned but followed her into the shower.

After their shower they packed their bags, and dressed in fresh BDUs. They then took their bags to the storage room and secured them on the cart, before grabbing their P-90's, side arms, and a new Zat. They then made their way to the command center to see about Breakfast. They weren't surprised to find the others waiting for them, already dressed, weapons ready. Jack raised an eye brow at Cassie who was wearing a pair of BDUs and had a Zat on her leg.

"What?" she asked, "Mom, Uncle Jacob, and Teal'c have been giving me combat training while we looked for you."

"Well at least you are ahead of the game for the Academy." Jack said, "But when we get back I want to test you myself."

"Yeahsureyabetcha" Cassie said causing them all to laugh.

Sam shook her head, "You know I haven't heard that, or Sweet, Cool, D'oh, for Crying out Loud, or any of his other trade mark phrase in Four Months."

"What?" Jack asked "there is no point in me acting if you don't buy it, is there?" and when continued to stare he said "What's for breakfast."

Realizing that the subject was now officially changed they quickly busied themselves with preparing breakfast. They took their time, enjoying the last few hours of quiet that they had, because no telling what might happen when they return to earth. Sam and Jack were quiet, leaning on each other, holding each other, whispering softy. The others knew that they were concerned about what returning would mean for them. They watched as Jack played with the ring on Sam's finger, with a small smile on his face. They desperately wanted to tell them what General Hammond had worked out, but it was his secrete to tell, so they just let them have their private time.

"When do you want to get married?" Jack asked softly.

"As soon as we can arrange it. I want a small wedding, maybe even on base." Sam Said.

"You want to get married on base?" Jack questioned

Sam nodded, "It seems fitting our lives together started there even if it was as CO and 2IC. All my friends are from the SGC, our family."

"What about your brother?" Jack asked

"He and I don't get along. We haven't spoken since I joined the SGC." She said in a small voice.

"So we marry on base." Jack said with a small, trying to take her mind off her brother. "I wonder if Hammond would marry us. We could have it done this weekend, or next."

Same simply pulled him to her for a hard kiss. Bringing his hand to rest on her stomach she smiled. "There is so much to do, so much to decide, but I am simply elated I'm marrying the love of my life and we are having a child. If someone told me six months ago that we would ever get to this point. I would have committed them, but now…"

"…but now" Jack finished with a smile "you don't even want to think about what life without it would be like." When she nodded he said "By some miraculous twist of fate I've been given a second chance, a second chance at love and a family and I promise you now, I will not let it go. I will fight for it, protect it, and cherish it, until I take my last breath."

Sam settled herself more firmly against his chest. "I love you too, Jack." She sighed in contentment then asked something she had been wondering about since they decided to get pregnant. "Jack, have you thought about baby names?"

"Yes, I have." He kept his voice soft and with a quick glance at the others he said, "I was thinking that we should name them after our closest family."

"What did you come up with?" She too was now whispering.

Jack tightened his grip on her stomach, causing her to smile, "I was thinking Jacob George and Daniel T. for boys and Catherine Janet and Cassandra Grace for girls."

"Why two each? She asked thinking over the names

"Because Sam." Jack said, "Twins run in my family. Every generation so far has had twins. "I was a twin, but my twin died at birth." He paused for a second then asked, "So what about the names?"

"I think they are perfect, love." She turned her head and kissed him. "Absolutely perfect." They lost themselves in each other until Selmack announced their arrival at the Tok'ra home world.

Jack stood and helped Sam up. He took one more moment to simply look at her. Tucking a strand of hair, that had fallen out of her long braid, behind her ear. "I love you Sam. I promise you everything will be alright." She nodded up at him, "Come on, time to face the crowd."

It took them nearly 10 minutes to land the ship. Ignoring the crowd of Tok'ra they quickly gathered their things and approached the Stargate. While Daniel dialed the gate Sam and Jack were speaking with Jacob.

"Be Careful Dad." Jack said as Sam hugged her father.

"Don't worry; I'll see you tomorrow at the SGC." Pulling back he shook Jack's hand. "Take care of my girl."

"Always, Dad." Jack said with a smile. Then taking Sam's hand he led her through the gate. When they stepped through they found themselves surrounded by a cheering crowd. It took them nearly 30 minutes to make it through the crown and into the infirmary. Luckily when they did they found it blissfully quiet. Only Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie.

"Alright Doc, let's get this over with. I want to get back to the SGC as soon as possible." Jack said while hoping up onto a table.

Janet just smiled, "You might as well get comfortable Sir. I've got to do a full work up. Blood work, MRI's, CT's all of it." She just handed them both a pair of scrubs as he moaned.

It took nearly four hours for Janet to run all the required test. They were both sitting on one bed, not caring who saw Sam leaning against Jack, talking to Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie when Janet walked up, with a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Janet?" Daniel asked

She didn't answer, prompting Sam to ask in a soft voice. "Is it the baby?"

Janet's attention snapped to her at that question, "No!" she exclaimed. Sitting the chart down she looked at them. "The baby is perfectly normal. You are about 6 weeks along, due around May 26th."

"Then what's with the frown?" Jack asked

"It's the two of you." She sighed "You are both completely healthy." When they looked confused she asked "Colonel have you had any back or knee pain since you were stranded?"

Jack thought for a moment then shook his head "Not after the first week or so."

"Sam?" Janet asked "Your shoulder?"

Sam shook her head, "Not since I recovered from my injuries."

"And neither of you found that strange?" she asked again

They both just shrugged. "What's this about Jan?" San asked again.

"There is no sign of any illness in either of you." She rubbed her forehead "no arthritis, no scar tissue, no muscle tares or deterioration. You are both completely healthy. Healthier than either of you have been for the last six years."

"It's got to be something on the planet, Something in the food, water, or the air." Jack suggested.

I'm not sure, Sir, but I will be reporting the findings to Hammond." Janet smiled "Maybe they will send a team to study the planet."

Jack shrugged, "it won't be SG1" Jumping down he said, "Can we Go Doc? I'm hungry."

Janet nodded "Go on all of you. I'll meet you in the Mess. I need to call the CO so he can talked to Hammond and let him know you have been cleared"

"We will wait Doc." Jack said sitting back down while the others nodded in agreement.

Janet walked back out 10 minutes later. "Sorry Boys and Girls. We are to report to the SGC immediately. There is a briefing commencing in 30 minutes and our presence is required."

"Damn…" Jack hopped down and helped Sam. "So much for food."

Janet smiled, "I've been promised that we will be fed during the briefing."

They all just fell in line and made their way to the gate. 15 minutes later they were walking through the gate at the SGC. Every personnel was there to greet them when they arrived, cheering and clapping not only for Sam and Jack but for the others as well.

Stopping at the end of the ramp. Sam, Jack and Janet all saluted the General.

"At ease" Hammond smiled "Welcome back." He waited till the cheering cooled then continued. "I hate to do this to you. I know that you would probably all like nothing better than a hot shower and a good night's sleep at home, but we have very little time to deal with this problem."

"Ah…there's no place like home." Jack smiled, "It's no problem, Sir. That's what we are here for." Glancing at Sam briefly he said lowering his voice, "I need to have a personal meeting with you as well."

He saw the General's eyes dart between him, Sam, and the ring on her finger before smiling, "Sure, son."

He said softly then loudly, "I've got food in the Presidential briefing room. Let's go." Turning to the control room he called, "Walter have some SF's take care of their things and we are not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency." Then without waiting for an answer he led them out.

Once they were all situated and eating Hammond spoke, "this will be easier if you will hold all questions, comments, or outburst till the end." Waiting till they agreed he finally continued "The Stargate is going public in a month's time." Holding up a hand to silence their outburst he continued. "The president decided that it was time. It's a totally political move, trying to gain support to stay in office. The problem is that he chose to go public now because we finally located Atlantis." Again he silenced their comments. "We found an Ancient outpost in Antarctica about 3 months ago. In it was information on the Lost City of Atlantis. It's located on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy. Four weeks away by ship. The president has decided, with agreement of the IOA that they are going to go public with the program by announcing the first off world colony. They are sending' an expedition to Atlantis with the purpose of settling there as an Earth colony.

He looked around at his speechless people. "It is not just a research colony, but a true off world colony; families, children, schools, scientist, medical, civilians. I along with the help of Thor have convinced them that for this to succeed they must place the best of the best in control. It took me a while to convince them that you would all return in time and Thor had to agree to start searching for all of you."

The six people in the room just looked at one another, knowing where this was going.

Hammond took a deep breath, "no one will order you to do this, but you need to hear me out. Because of the needs of the colony all AF fraternization Regulations are being revoked. As long as it does not endanger the team or the mission. Any AF officer may be romantically involved with another, regardless of Rank, Potion, or gender. The Command team will be as follows, if everyone accepts; Leader of Atlantis expedition Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Science Leader and 2IC of Atlantis is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter." He paused then added with a smile, "Or Lt. Colonel O'Neill whatever name you go but then. CMO will be Lt. Colonel Janet Frieser. Head of the Archeology/ Anthropology Department Dr. Daniel Jackson." He paused there to look over at Teal'c and Cassie. "Teal'c we would all understand if you wished to remain in the galaxy, but they want to offer you a position on the command team as the Tactical Advisor/ Combat Trainer Commander."

He paused again, looking over at the young woman he considered his niece. He sighed "Cassie, I know that you are slated to attend the academy in two weeks, but I want to offer you another option. The truth is I'm afraid of how the world will react to the news and if anyone learns who you really are I'm afraid of what might happen. I know how much you want to serve, so I am offering you a position in the new Atlantis Military Training Program. Any children who want to join the Military in Atlantis will be given both classroom and in field training on Atlantis. And once their training is complete they will be given an officer's commission in the Military Branch of their choice, from any country, both at Atlantis and here on Earth."

Hammond paused waiting for someone to speak. After 5 minutes of silence he spoke again, "I know that this is a lot to take in, but we don't have much time. The president goes public in just over four weeks and the IOA wants the Atlantis expedition gone two weeks before that.

The members need to be chosen, Families notified, supplies gathered, and the Deadelus prepared. I know you all need to talk about it but unfortunately I can only give you a day or two to decide."

Jack was the first to find his voice. "I don't think we need that long, just give us some time in private."

Hammond stood, "Call me back when you decide." And with that he left the room. As soon as the door shut Cassie spoke. "I'm going. This is a great opportunity, and I can't pass it up."

Daniel nodded, "I agree. This is not something I can pass up."

Janet sighed "Well I guess that's decided then. Where Cassie goes I go. It will be an amazing opportunity. Just such short notice."

Jack turned to Sam, "Do you want to go, Baby. I'll go where ever you want, but can you handle raising our family in another galaxy?"

She smiled "As long as our family is there with us and I have you then yes I can. We should do this Jack. It would be the ultimate adventure. Plus think of all the cool toys we might find."

"T?" Jack asked turning to the last member of the team "No one would blame you if you choose to stay. Your people are here."

"Indeed" Teal'c gave a bow "But you are the only family I have left. Bratec, Ryac are both dead, my people have taken the fight for freedom upon themselves. My place is with all of you. I will go as well."

"Great" Jack said clapping his hands together. "Call the professor back and let's tell him we are going to Oz. We have tons to do and not nearly enough time." Turning to Sam as Daniel called the General "Guess it's a good thing that we already had our four months of Honeymoon cause I don't think we can work it in."

Sam just laughed as the General entered the room. Stopping in front of them he waited for someone to speak.

Jack smiled at him, "You are looking at the new Atlantis Command team. On Two conditions."

"Name it." Hammond said smiling.

"You marry Sam and me this weekend and you come visit us in 6 months when the baby is born." Jack was smiling a full blow smile.

Hammond was stunned for a second then broke into a huge grin. "Done and it's my pleasure. Take the next three days off. Go home and start packing. I'll marry you on Sunday morning and that afternoon we will have the promotion ceremony." They all nodded in agreement "Monday morning the last of your command team arrives, the civilian Liaison/ Atlantis Ambassador, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. By the time she arrives I will have personnel files for both military and civilian positions. You will need to pick your team members and Sam will need to find her Department heads. Dismissed!"

They saluted before making their way to change and head home. Once on the surface Jack and Sam said goodbye to the others and waited till they left. Jack pulled her into a hug as she whispered, "I don't want to be parted from you yet. Things are just moving too fast, they seem to be too good to be true. I'm afraid that if I leave you I'll just wake up and find it was all a dream."

"Then we will stay together tonight." Jack said pulling her close. "Come, we will go to your house and start packing, stay there and finish tomorrow. Then tomorrow we will go to my house to pack. Saturday we will deal with buying wedding and baby things." He kissed her for head then pulled back. "I'll meet you at your house. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**Chapter 5**

The next three days passed by extremely quickly. Jacob arrived the next morning in a foul mood. He and Selmack were fed up with the Tok'ra's non logical approach so they had left the council. Jack had spoken with Sam about offering him a place on their expedition team. So he was now the Biochemistry department head. Everyone managed to get all their personal belongings packed and either moved into storage or ready for the trip. Jack and Sam decided to sell both homes, fully furnished and buy a new one if, or when, they returned to Earth. Daniel and Janet followed their lead, both giving up their apartments. They managed to purchase enough baby supplies to last them, because even if they expected to be able to resupply from Earth no one knew for sure. The IOA agreed to purchase enough baby supplies to create a nursery since there would most likely by several babies and young children. They also would supply learning materials for grades K through 12 plus all internships, which would take the place of college courses.

On Sunday morning at 1000 they were married in a ceremony in the gate room. They were surprised when the president showed up early so he could attend. Their wedding bands they decided to have made from Triennium and had Skyler engrave the phrase 'Together Forever, Love Always' on them in Ancient. There was a huge reception then they all returned to the gate room for the promotion ceremony. There was alot whoppty do about their dedication, commitments, etc…, but in the end they were sworn in as Brigadier General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, and Lt. Colonel Janet Frieser. There was again a celebration following and by the time it was done even Jack had his fill of cake.

"Are you happy, Sam?" Jack asked as he held her that night in bed. They were both still sweaty from hours of sex.

"mmm…"Sam stretched "Of course I am. I have everything I've wanted for the last six years. You as my husband, our child growing within me, a great career, and my family near me. Sometimes it all seems like a dream." She turned over in his arms and cupped his face. "I love you General O'Neill."

Jack smiled "I love you too, Colonel Carter-O'Neill." He kissed her gently. "Come on we have an early day tomorrow, Let's sleep." He held her close as the both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jack, Sam, Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c were already in the briefing room when Hammond entered with Cassie. who was wearing her BDUs with a name tag that read Cadet Frieser. The others tried to keep the smiles off their faces as she saluted them.

"General, Colonels. Cadet Frieser reporting as ordered." She stood at attention while the three officers saluted her in return.

"At ease cadet." Jack finally said with a smile "Consider today your first official day of training. You will be with us this morning and this afternoon in the Gym. For the time being you're classroom studies will have to wait?" Jack continued "We will pick those up once we launch."

"Yes, Sir!" Came her reply, causing the others to smile.

"So, Cadet. Did you run this morning? Work out at all?" Jack asked with a smile. It was clear that he was enjoying this.

"Yes, Sir!" Cassie said again. "5 miles on the treadmill, then weight training."

"Good. Starting tomorrow I'll be joining you on your workouts." Cassie beamed at him. Jack wanted to continue but was interrupted by the Hammond's phone.

"Hammond" he was silent for a moment, listening, then said "Good, send her in."

They all waited patiently until and SF led a woman into the room. She greeted Hammond, speaking softly, then followed as he approached the others.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir" Hammond said, "This is Brig. General Jack O'Neill, the leader of the Atlantis mission." As the two shook hands he said "Jack, Elizabeth is the civilian liaison/ Ambassador for the group."

Jack smiled, "Nice to meet you Dr. Weir."

"Call me Elizabeth, General" She smiled in return, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh Lord I swear it's not true. Call me Jack." He gestured to the others, "Let me introduce the rest of the Command team." He turned to Sam first. "This is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, 2IC of Atlantis, Head of the Science Departments, and my beautiful Wife."

Sam smiled as she shook the woman's hand, "Ignore him, He's still enjoying finally being able to call me his wife."

Elizabeth smiled, "From what I've heard I can't say I blame him. Congratulations, Colonel on both your marriage and your pregnancy."

"Thank you, but it's Sam." Elizabeth nodded.

"Moving on" Jack said, "We have Lt. Colonel Janet Frieser. Doc is our CMO. Next to her is the head of Anthropology/ Archeology Departments, Dr. Daniel Jackson." He paused allowing them to shake hands then turned to Teal'c "Teal'c is our Tactical Advisor/ Combat Training Commander. And last but not least we have Cadet Cassandra Frieser. She is the First member of our Military Training Program, and is currently acting as Trainee Liaison."

Elizabeth finished greeting them then addressed Jack Again. "If you don't mind I've already made a list of what positions we will need to fill on the civilian side, and started compiling names. I would like to review them with you if possible, so I can start contacting them."

"Sure thing." Jack nodded "I'll let Sam deal with finding her department heads and then she and I can discuss the military matter this afternoon." Taking a seat he said "So Elizabeth what do you have for me?"

They worked as quickly as possible, trying to fill the positions as fast and they could. Elizabeth's work helped speed things along. She already had people chosen to run the schools, to run the nurseries and day cares. She had Agricultural experts for farms and raising live stock. Most of the people chosen as teachers, day care employees were spouses of military or scientist who would most likely be offered a place on the expedition. It helped make things easier and allowed for them to have something to contribute. Most had younger children, but many had children around Cassie's age who were planning on joining a military branch or attending military college, in their given countries. There were also some who were planning on attending other colleges.

The doctor had no problem finding people to fill her staff, most were civilians though her 2IC was a young Captain named Jennifer Keller. She spent most of the day filling out requisition orders and equipment list to turn in to the IOA for supplies. Then placing phone calls to request the presence of her chosen staff at the meeting the next day. Both she and Jack were pleased that some of the people chosen had teaching experience. That would help when it came to training the younger generations.

Daniel quickly had his teams chosen and contacted. He took spent the day filling out requisitions and paperwork. Then after lunch, once Cassie went to train, he helped Teal'c deal with choosing his trainers and his paperwork.

Once Jack and Elizabeth finished her folders. He left her to contact them and fill out forms, while he moved on to the military staff. He really wanted to wait for Sam, but it was taking her a while to make her choices. She ended up picking her department heads and arranged for them to be flown to the SGC that evening. After she spoke to them she would let them choose their team with her having final say. Setting that a side she joined Jack in choosing the Military staff, a job made all the more difficult by the fact they had to choose officers from almost every military in the world. After a while she left Teal'c to help Jack while she met with her new staff.

Walking in the room she took a deep breath as Rodney McKay immediately started flirting again. God! He was annoying. Too bad he was so brilliant. "McKay" she snapped "we don't have time for this. Sit Down!"

"You are so sexy when you're pissed." He commented.

"Don't let my husband here you say that if you know what's good for you." God! She still loved being able to say that. It gave her a thrill every time the words left her mouth. Smiling at his dumbfounded expression "Now sit Down!"

The other people in the room looked surprised, but Jacob just shook his head. While an SF passed out files Sam Spoke, "For those of you who do not know me I am Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill. I am the 2IC of Atlantis and the head of Science Departments. You are all here because you are the best of the best. You all have clearance and are up to date with the Stargate Program. We are about to establish an off work colony in the Pegasus galaxy in the Ancient city of Atlantis. You have all been chosen to head a science department and will report directly to me. Civilian spouses and children will also be welcome. The top file gives you details of the program. Read it. If you are interested sign the contract. If not you are free to go, but remember it is classified. I'm sorry that you cannot be given more time, but we leave in two weeks. Once you make your decision and SF will bring you to me, where you will be given personnel folders so you can choose your staff." She sighed and then smiled at them, "I know that this is a lot to take in, but just remember what a historic opportunity this is not only for us, but everyone involved. I'll leave you to make your choices."

Before she could even take 3 steps she was approached by 3 people signed contracts in hand. "Rodney, Dad, Dr. Zelenka. I'm glad you joined, come on I'll give you your files." Then she led them out of the room, trying to ignore the doctor's excited chatter, and Rodney's remarks about her being married to Jack. Walking back into the briefing room she went straight to Jack. Trying to make a point she stood behind him, with her hands on his shoulders. "Rodney McKay, Dr. Radeck Zelenka, this is my _husband, _the leader of Atlantis Brig. General Jack O'Neill. Jack these are two of our department heads. McKay is heading up Theoretical Astrophysics and Radeck is heading up Physics." Pointing to two stacks she said, "I need your choices by 0800 tomorrow morning. We need to be able to get them here in time for the briefing tomorrow afternoon. I have final approval. The SF's will show you to guest quarters so you have privacy. Have fun." It was a clear sign of dismissal causing McKay to frown and Zelenka and the others to laugh.

Jack waited until they left to pull Sam into his lap and kissed her. The kiss lasted until they both needed air. "God, Sam. I've been waiting to do that for hours."

Sam giggled as the others laughed. Standing up she said, "let's go get some dinner." Leaning down she whispered "And when we are done I can take you to our quarters and have my way with you."

"Sam…" Jack groaned jumping up, "It's not nice to tease your husband."

The others laughed as Sam smiled, taking his hand, "Come on Fly Boy. Let's go rescue Cassie and find some dinner."

"Yes ma'am" Jack said giving a sloppy salute.

Shaking her head she led them all towards the gym. Half way there they met Cassie so they went straight to the mess.

"How was your training, Cass?" Jack asked.

"Good, General. They were all surprised I could wipe the floor with them." She smiled

"When we are off duty its Jack. You know I hate all the Sir and General Bull Shit, Cassie." Jack frowned at her.

10 minutes into their meal Jacob arrived and joined them. A few minutes later Elizabeth walked in. Jack waved her over and got her a chair saying, "This group can take some getting use to. You might as well start now."

She wasn't sure how serious he was, but by the end of the meal she knew. They certainly did take some getting use too. They acted like a mismatched family. Brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and of course mothers, daughters, and wife and husband. She had been told about Jack and Sam's past by some other SG teams. Spending six year watching the one you love from afar. Never acting because the rules told you that it was illegal, immoral to be with them. From what she could gather they had gained the respect of everyone who knew them. She watched all night as people came up to speak with them, congratulate them, wish them well, offer support, or just chat for a few minutes.

The common theory seemed to be that Jack O'Neill was a different person since they returned four days ago. He wasn't as moody, as surly as before, and Elizabeth could tell that the changes stemmed from the woman by his side. He apparently surprised them all by how open and caring he was towards her. She could tell that were he might be a tough military leader, able to make the worst command decisions. He loved his self declared family. He would protect them, help them, save them, and if absolutely necessary order them to give their lives for the world. That was of course if he couldn't give his first, and she knew without a doubt that Sam was the same way.

But it wasn't just those two who were respected and well liked it was the whole team. The Jaffa Teal'c who only showed his emotions with his eyes, and the one eyebrow. Daniel who seemed to be the one that was the moral compass for the group. Jacob/Selmack, advisor and adopted father to them all. Janet, she was a sister, friend, and to Daniel so much more, and her daughter who seemed to be adopted by everyone around her. Yes they were a strange group with many dynamic ways of interacting, and she would count herself lucky if they all accepted her into the group.

She smiled as Jack and Daniel argued only to be stopped by a light slap to the back of their heads by the women on either side of them.

She stifled a yawn then smiled again, "I think that is it for me tonight." She stood, "I've enjoyed the evening, but I could use some sleep. If I don't see you before I'll see you at the briefing tomorrow evening."

"Night Elizabeth" The all seem to reply together. Shaking her head with a smile she bid them good night and left.

Sam leaned over and whispered something to Jack, causing him to smirk. They were the next to leave with Daniel reminding them that the walls in the quarters weren't sound proof. A theory that Jack and Sam tested over the next few hours.

"Sam…" Jack groaned as she rode him slowly, with a tortuous pace. Her head thrown back, her mouth open, sweat rolling down her body, breast bouncing with her movements. "I won't last much longer" he managed to ground out. After, well he lost count how many orgasms, he was surprised he could even get it up again, let alone last long.

Sam picked up her pace, rising and falling, his hard dick sliding in and out of her pussy, "Jack…more…please…"she moaned.

Knowing exactly what she wanted he reached between their bodies and rubbed her nub hard. She cried out, jerking a few time as she came, taking Jack with her. She collapsed on his chest breathing hard. She couldn't even more as he finally rolled them over and slipped out, then pulled her close.

"You are amazing, Sam." He whispered kissing her forehead. "You are the only one who could make me come so many times in one night."

She sighed in satisfaction, snuggling closer to his chest, "Sex with you, Jack is better than anything I could ever imagine. Not only are you a god in bed but you are completely selfless." She yawned her voice falling as she fell asleep, "you are the perfect lover and husband and I love you will all I am…"

"I love you too Sam." He whispered as he let sleep claim him.

Jack was in the shower when she joined him at 0500 the next morning. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her deeply before pulling back, "good morning baby. What are you doing up this early? You don't have to meet your staff until 0800. You should sleep some more."

Sam smiled at him, "Morning, love. I want to work out with you and Cassie this morning."

Placing a hand on her stomach he kissed her again, "well then how are my wife and our baby this morning."

Picking up the shampoo she smiled, "Amazing."

Jack just snorted at her dreamy expression and continued his shower. When they arrived at the gym they found Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and Cassie waiting on them. They spent a good hour and a half working out and at the end Jack was extremely surprised at how much Cassie had learned. Leaving the gym they quickly showered and dressed in BDUs before going to the Mess. Meeting all Sam's department head at 0800 and finishing up the military choices they had them turned in by 1000 and Walter had them contacted before 1200. That afternoon between lunch and dinner the group spent with Hammond helping him choose replacements for his leaving staff and a new SG1. They ended up assigning leadership of SG1 to Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell with Lt. Hayley as Science officer, Capt. Elliot as 2IC and Dr. Smith as the Linguist/Cultural expert. Carolyn Lam replaced Janet as CMO, and the other empty positions were soon filled.

They had a private dinner in the CO mess hall where Hammond finally spoke, "I know that this is a great opportunity for all of you, but it's going to be different around here without you."

"Well if we are lucky we will find enough ZPM's to be able to send several home so we can power this gate." Daniel said, "Then you can come visit us."

"yeah George…" Jack smiled "You need to come see us when the baby's born."

"Speaking of which" Janet interrupted "I expect you both in the infirmary at 0800 tomorrow morning. It's time for your first ultrasound."

There was excitement from everyone while Sam and Jack exchanged looks. Then Sam smiled, "We want you all there with us."

Cassie squealed while Teal'c bowed his head "It would be an honor."

"yeah" Daniel smiled, "What Teal'c Said."

They laughed but stopped when an SF entered and spoke to Hammond. After he left Hammond turned to the group, "Everyone is waiting for us."

Standing up and offering Sam a hand he said, "Well let's get this show on the road."

It was a long and difficult Briefing. Trying to explain not only the Stargate Program but Atlantis, the Ancients, and the New Colony. Most of the children were too young to care or understand, or they were just excited about living on another planet. Those who were Cassie's age were excited about the Military Training Program and the other Apprentices Programs, when the young woman explained. The news got surprisingly good reception and they all hope that it meant that everyone would agree. Actually when Jack finished more than 1/3 of the group, almost 150 people came and handed them a signed contract. He knew those with young children would take longer to decide. The young adults who were planning on joining their militaries on earth were also some of the first to sign.

Within two days of the briefing everyone had signed and the expedition was complete with 440 members; military, scientist, civilian, medical, men, women, and children. The next week had a half passed very quickly for everyone involved. It was a massive undertaking to get enough supplies to last 440 people at least a year, with backups in place in case they suddenly found themselves unable to return home. With seeds and other things to plant and some animals to raise. By the time they had the Deadelus stocked and ready they had a day to spare.

Their last evening on Earth was one of the most bitter sweet moments of their lives. No One was allowed off base for security reasons. (Personal video messages were waiting to be delivered to family members after the Stargate had gone public.) Since no one was allowed off base. Nelis was extremely crowded that evening. To find some quiet the 11 member of the Command team; Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Elizabeth, Jacob (Who was serving as an advisor), Cassie (The Temporary Trainee Liaison), Jennifer, and John Sheppard (The Military Commander), and Rodney were staying on the Deadelus, and were currently enjoying a meal in the mess.

"So do we actually have any idea what we will find when we get there?" John asked

Sam shook her head, "No, not 100%. We are pretty sure the city will be abandoned, but we aren't sure what shape it will be in."

"So what happens if there are people living there?" Jennifer asked

Jack was the one to answer this time, "That depends on several factors, but probably we will find somewhere else to settle."

"All things considered" John questioned "Wouldn't it have been better to send a small party to check it out first, before the expedition left."

"Better yes." Jack said "But not practical in this case."

When he didn't celebrate Sam did. "We aren't sure how the world will react to the news about the Stargate. Because of that the IOA wants everyone gone before the news goes public, and in this case I have to say I agree."

They were silent for a moment before Elizabeth spoke, "I don't mind telling you that this scares the shit out of me. It's exciting, but terrifying at the same time."

"I think we all feel the same way Dr. Weir." Cassie said, "I might not originally be from here, but Earth has become my home."

"We are all worried about what's coming next," Daniel added "But I couldn't imagine passing this opportunity up."

After a few minutes Elizabeth spoke again, "Does it not worry you that you will be giving birth millions of light years from Earth, Sam."

Sam smiled "Honestly, no" She looked around, "I have an amazing husband, my family, and the best doctor in the world to deliver them."

"Them?" Rodney asked speaking for the first time in an hour, something that was extremely strange for him.

Jack smiled "We are having twins. Janet told us last week. Got to love alien influenced technology. Asgard things are so advanced."

Those who did not know were ecstatic, congratulating them from every side. Jennifer finally asked, "Did you check to see what you are having?"

"We don't want to know." Sam smiled. "And don't ask Janet she won't tell you."

"We will just bet the way she does then." John smiled

"Bet?" Jack smirked "There's a betting pool on the Sex of our kids?"

"Well kid" Janet corrected "We will have a heads up on that one." At the look on Sam's face she said, "Don't look so surprised there was a pool on how long it would take you two to get together. That one started after the first briefing. Walter won it. Then when you were stranded there was a bet on how long you would wait to get together and if Sam would be pregnant. George won that one. There is even one on when the baby will be born and what you will name it."

Everyone just laughed at Sam's surprised face, but Jack smirked. "That's alright baby, we aren't the only ones. There is a betting pool on how long it will take Daniel to propose to Janet, and when they will have their first child."

Daniel chocked on his drink, causing Jack to laugh and slap him on the back a few times.

"Don't worry mom." Cassie smiled "96% are betting that he will eventually get off his ass and ask you." She laughed as her mom sent her an annoyed look. "On that note I'm going to bed. I'm on first shift tomorrow for training and I've got to help Teal'c and Colonel Thomas welcome the new recruits." Biding everyone good night she quickly left.

"T." Jack said. "You know that you will actually have to speak tomorrow not just stand there and look intimidating."

"O'Neill" Teal'c said "There will be no reason to speak when Colonel Thomas and Cassandra Frieser never shut up." His lip twitched into a Simi smile as everyone laughed standing he bowed he head, "I will also retire."

Almost as soon as he was gone Sam yawned. Smiling Jack helped her up. "I think that is my queue to take my wife to bed. See you all at 0700 for the launch speech. Remember Atlantis BDUs not dress uniforms."

"mmm….good" Sam smiled as the other chuckled "I want to try out the bed tonight."

The others laughed harder at Jack's happy smirk.

"They amaze me" Jennifer said watching the go, walking hand in hand and joking with each other. "Spending so long unable to show their love. I would have retired years ago."

"They both tried, but the joint chiefs wouldn't let them" Elizabeth said

"What!?!" Janet, Daniel, and Jacob all exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" she was truly surprised. They were all so close.

Janet shook her head, "They must not have wanted the other to find out. How do you know?"

To their surprise John answered, "It's in their files. Sam tried to retire after the Edora incident and Jack about 2 weeks later. The joint chiefs wouldn't even let them transfer out of the program. Jack even threatened to resign, but I guess in the end he wanted to be able to look out for you all, and from what I know of Sam she wouldn't have been happy if he had resigned."

Rodney was starring at John with a strange look, but John ignored him, "I didn't even know them, but I respected them. I respected all of you when I was briefed on the program for the F-302, but now that I know what was sacrificed, especially by those two. I respect you all even more. The family you all created is something to be respected and envied."

"Let me tell you a little secret about my son-in-law" Jacob said leaning forward. "He is an exceedingly private man, who only shows his emotions and feelings to his family, and even that is a recent development. None of you would be here in this room, or be told about their children if he didn't already consider you all as part of his family, or be willing to at least. You watch him with others under his command. He will show them due respect and help them, protect them at all cost, but those he considers family he protects fiercely."

"Jack has had a hard life." Daniel offered "he lost his only son almost eight years ago, when he shot himself with Jack's personal gun. He wife killed herself three months later, just before Jack went on the first mission through the gate. He only started living again when he met Sam. Only then did he allow himself to build a new family and hope that he might be happy again."

"He is a good man" Janet added wiping a tear away. "The best I've ever met. He is an outstanding leader, a dedicated officer, a loyal friend, and a loving husband, who will give his life to save anyone he care for from suffering. He doesn't tolerate hate, ignorance, or prejudice, and believes strongly in a person's right to freedom."

All three stood, "I'm proud to know him and am lucky to call him family." Selmack spoke. "In time you will be as well."

With that the three left, leaving the four to consider things.

Jack and Sam were the first in the Mess the next morning at 0600. The command team was meeting there for breakfast until they were called to the leaving speech. They were all dressed in their new Atlantis BDUs, which were black with colored strips down the arms and legs to denote your position; Command wore red, military grey, medical blue, scientist green, and civilian yellow. The only exceptions being the command team, along with their red strip was a second, or third, strip to indicate their specialty. Jack, John, Teal'c, and Cassie wore Red and Grey; Sam wore Red, Grey, and Green. Janet and Jennifer wore Red, Grey, and Blue. Daniel, Rodney, and Jacob wore Red, Green, and Yellow, and Elizabeth wore Red and Yellow.

Breakfast was an unusually quiet affair as everyone ate mostly in silence, too busy thinking about their upcoming assignments. When the SF showed to escort them Jack led the way with Sam at his side. Hammond called them onto stage one at a time, starting with Cassie and finishing with Jack. Stepping out on stage he saluted Hammond then shook his hand, before turning to survey the 430 gathered Men, Women, and Children. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Today is a day that will go down in history. All of you here today will be known for your bravery and courage, by facing the unknown and taking against leap for mankind. None of us know what we will face in the days, weeks, months, or even years ahead, but we will face it together and I have no doubt we will prevail." He stopped and allowed a round of cheering to sweep through the crowd.

Once it died down he continued "all of those who stand behind me have pledged their lives to the safety and security of this mission. They are taking the same chances and giving up just as much as anyone else to see this new colony succeed and prosper.

Again another cheer went up from the crowd. Turning to look at Hammond and the other High ranking officials, then the president he said, "Mr. President, with your leave I will dismiss them to prepare for our departure." With a nod of his head to Jack he gave his approval.

Turning to the crowd he spoke. "All military personnel report to your assigned post. Military Trainees report to your barracks and then to the mess, where you will be given instructions. Dismissed!"

He waited till they left before continuing. "All medical personnel to the infirmary. All scientist and civilians to your assigned quarters. Secure all belonging and prepare for departure. Command team to your assigned locations."

With one more finale good by the Hammond and the others Jack and his team boarded the Deadelus. Cassie and Teal'c went to see the Trainees. Janet and Jennifer to the infirmary. Rodney went to the engine room to oversee the starting. Elizabeth and Jacob went to help the Civilians secure their belongings and themselves, while Jack, Sam, Daniel, and John went to join other military personnel on the Bridge.

Jack stopped at the door looking out on the waiting generals. He felt Sam take his hand. Looking at her he smiled. "Time for us to follow the yellow bring road all the way to Oz." With a smile and one more salute they both went to join the others in facing their future.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't shoot me!!! I know it's not a new chapter but I will update as soon as I can.**

**I just want to say a few things. **

**First: I know that some might see the events in the story as being too Fluffy and to easy. Let's face it, they are. Life is nowhere this easy…but this is Fan Fiction and there for it can be anything I want it to be. I hate Angst and Drama. I get enough of that in my every day life. When you work at a prison and have to deal with inmates day in and day out it is nothing but angst and drama. Therefore There will be very little or none in my stories. They will be mostly Action and Fluff, and of course plenty of Lemons and Smut.**

**Second: I have debated whether or not to continue this story or end it here and continue in a sequel. I've decided on the latter. Now please don't get upset and please to think I'm abandoning it, because I'm NOT. I have already started writing the sequel and probably have a good 5 chapters or so. HOWEVER, they were hand written (I was board at work one day ;-) ) and I need to get them typed and reviewed. As soon as I do I promise that I will post them. Please hang with me!**

**Finally: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented. I really do take the time to read them and they do mean a lot. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. If you find a spelling or Grammar issue please tell me. I have no beta and can only read it some many times before I go crazy. As always no Flames please. If you don't like it don't read it. And Thank you all!!!**


End file.
